Dragon Fairy z
by gokusayayin9
Summary: Descargo Responsable: Primero que nada no soy dueño ni dbz ni de fairy tail ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. etsa es un fanfic de dbz y fairy tail en el cual se lleva acabo en su pelea con majin boo y es transportado al universo de fairy tail que hara gohan para regresar a su hogar que aventuras le esperar a este poderoso guerrero.
1. Capítulo 1

Para resumir soy nuevo en esto de fanfic así, que de antemano les pido de favor que no me presionen mucho tendré problemas para subir episodios y los subiere cada fin de semana y el fanfic que hare será uno de dbz y fairy tail abran mucha sorpresas en ese fanfic solo les pido pasiencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo Responsable: _Primero que nada no soy dueño ni dbz ni de fairy tail ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños._

Capitulo2: uno comienzo y una nueva vida

Universo dbz:

Era un día fatídico para la tierra donde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla más grande de todas batalla donde todas la persona habían sido asesinado por el súper boo (gotenks), gohan era el único guerreo que se le oponía tratando de atinarle un solo golpe a majin boo pero, este los esquivaba con mucha facilidad lo que hacía que se burlase de él que decía cansado ya no decías que ibas a hacerme pedazos adonde se fueron esas fuerzas que tenías hace un momento, anda arriba esos ánimos gohan, siguió atacando a su poderoso oponente sin tener éxito alguno, desde el planeta supremo kibito, los dos supremos cajo samas y goku observaban, con mucha preocupación la pelea.

Pelea que majin boo iba ganando y goku decía vamos gohan tu eres el único que puede vencer a majin boo.

Universo de la cola de hadas:

Era un día como cualquier otro el gremio fairy tail estaba peleando natsu y gray, haciendo volar sillas, mesas y todo lo que estaba a su paso, todos tratando de separarlo y en medio de su pelea Erza había regresado de su trabajo y miro a natsu y gray, y les dijo fríamente ustedes dejan de pelear o si no yo me asegurare de patearles el trasero a los dos natsu y gray se abrasaron y dijeron al unísono si señora.

Universo dbz:

La batalla de majin boo y gahan seguía adelante y gohan respiraba pesadamente, y de sus ropas solo quedaban su parte inferior mientras que majin boo estaba aliso, en el planeta supremo el supremo cayosama le dijo a goku, ni hablar goku tendrás que ir a pelear, goku respondía pero anciano ya no puedo ir porque estoy muerto, de eso no hay problema yo le daré mi vida y a si usted ayudara a gohan a y antes de que te vayas goku llévate estos arcillos.

Goku los miro y dijo acaso estoy arcillos aumentaran nuestros poderes, escucha goku cuando le de este arcillo a gohan y el se lo ponga en la oreja derecha ud se fusionaran, es en serio supremo kaio dijo goku si y cuánto tiempo tendremos e hai la cuestión goku estoy arcillos no tienen esa debilidad, la fusión es eterna. Bueno goku asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

De regreso en la tierra las ondas de choque producidas por los golpes de gohan y majin boo se sentían en todas direcciones, hacían que la tierra temblara y se destrozaba, pero majin boo asiera un golpe en la cara de gohan luego le da un martillazo al costado lo que hizo que gohan callera al suelo haciendo el hoyo del tamaño de un volcán, cuando majin boo estaba a punto de asestarle el golpe final a gohan goku aparece y golpe a majin boo lo que hizo que se enfadara más y dijo mira quien decidió aparecer otra de esas basuras a decidido a parecer gohan impactado de que su padre lo salvara de nuevo.

En ese momento sintieron la presencia de vegeta lo cual puso más tranquilos a todos bien ahora con vegeta tenemos más oportunidad, la pelea continuo cuando gohan, goku y vegeta lanzaron sus respectivas técnicas goku con su **kamehameha**, vegeta con su **resplandor final y **gohan con su **kamehameha, **y boo también ataco con un _**súper kamehameha. **_Las cuatro poderosas técnicas colisionaron haciendo una inmensa onda de choque que hizo que toda la tierra temblara lo cual hizo que gohan se desestabilizara y saliera volando lo más extraño fue cuando una agujero absorvio a gohan dejando a goku y vegeta impactados.

Fin del capítulo 1

N/A: espero que este capítulo les guste esperen el siguiente capítulo que va a ser más intenso que este.


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo de Responsabilidad: no soy dueño de dbz y fairy tail ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capitulo3: llegada a fairy tail

Universo dbz:

Continuando en lo que quedo el capitulo anterior gohan, goku y vegeta estaban peleando contra la amenaza mas peligrosa para todo el universo, majin boo todos lanzaron sus respectivos ataques poderosos lo cual cuando colisionaron se hizo una onda de choque inmensa que estremeció a la tierra.

Lo cual hizo que gohan que estaba muy débil saliera volando y de repente un agujero absorvio a gohan asiendo que todos se conmocionarán.

Universo Fairy Tail:

Todos en el gremio estaban peleando cuando escucharon un estruendo "BOOOOOM" lo que hizo que todos se inquietaran y salieron a ver que fue lo que ocurrió lo que encontraron en ese agujero fue aun joven que estaba gravemente herido, rápidamente lo ayudaron y lo llevaron adentro del gremio, lo recostaron en una cama con cuidado y empezaron a tratarle sus heridas que de por cierto eran mas profundas de lo que parecían, pasada la noche el joven despertó y lo primero que dijo fue donde estoy MAkarov, le respondió estas en magnolia y donde es eso pregunto yo no soy de por aquí lo se respondió una mujer se lo que eres pero primero dime cual es su nombre joven a yo me llamo gohan.

Gohan quieres ser parte de nuestro gremio claro respondió gohan que todavía tenia la ropa con la peleo con majin boo y se parecía a las que tenia goku cuando peleo contra freezer, bien vamos gohan pero no será mas rápido si volamos que puedes volar le pregunto makarov claro sujétese de mi a pero primero vamos a comprarte algo de ropa yo pago note preocupes gohan encontró otro Gi como el que tenia ase unos momentos salió era un Gi de color naranja con muñequeras negras y votas negras también y un cinturón rojo bien este esta perfecto si gracias señor makarov dijo gohan no hay cuidado chico bien vayamos al gremio pocos minutos después estaban frente a una puerta y encina decía fairy tail, lo que sorprendió a gohan fue las cosas volando por todos los las mesas y sillas, y obviamente que la pelea era entre natsu y gray. Hey chicos dejen de jugar que tenemos un nuevo miembro mi nombre es gohan gusto en conocerlos a todos, igual soy natsu aquel balde de hielo es gray y ella es Lucy y happy.

Bien gohan en donde quieres tu marca en el hombro derecho dijo de color negro, bien y en ese momento a natsu se le ocurrió una idea oye gohan todavía falta tu iniciación tiene que pelear conmigo si ganas entras al gremio pero gray le dijo y que te hace pensar que eres tu el que peleara con el escupe fuego, oigan puedo pelear con los dos a la vez si les parece bien con lo cual gray y natsu accedieron vamos a fuera entonces.

Gohan solo se quedo parado observando a natsu y a gray quienes se veían listo y dijo gohan cuando quieran estoy listo, bien gray y natsu lanzaron una ordada de golpes que gohan esquivo con mucha facilidad y natsu en ese momento dijo **puño de drogón de fuego **con el cual gohan esquivo y dio un fuerte golpe a natsu que lo noqueo y gray lanzo muchas flechas de hielo que gohan las tomo todas desapareciendo y reaparecindo, frente a gray que le dio una patada que lo dejo fuera de combate ya es suficiente gohan es el vencedor así que ahora estoy dentro dijo gohan.

Claro que lo estas gohan, pasaron unos días y gohan fue a hacer un trabajo que diera mucho y vio liberar un pueblo de unos tipos que aterrorizaban el lugar la recompensa era de 900,000 joyas bien me voy espera iras tu solo a ese trabajo si con migo vasta y sobra dijo un poco ingreido gohan voló y a los pocos minutos llego al pueblo que necesitaba ayuda y descendió para proseguir caminando y se tropieza con una joven un poco mas alta que gohan, pero solo decía no ya no me lastimen gohan le pregunto que había hecho esto y salió un viejo gracias a Dios por traer a mi nieta de regreso no hay por que agradecer que es lo que pasa en este pueblo pregunto gohan ven conmigo te lo explicare todo bien para comenzar este pueblo es amenazados por un grupo de magos viniedo y llevándose todo por eso es que mande la hoja de ayuda no se preocupe vengo representando a fairy tail digame en donde están los magos para encargarme de ellos.

Pero usted solo peleara con ellos si conmigo basta señor, es en esa casa y gohan sin pensarlo dos veces fue a la casa entro y en un tono grave con una mirada gélida dijo les doy esta oportunidad para irse en paz y sanos si se van de este pueblo y no regresan pero quien te crees tu chico se ve que no entiendes el lio en el que están metidos o enserio muéstrenme ese lio y todos se abalanzaron gohan pero lo siguiente que se esucho fue el sonido de horror y de dolor y de matones saliendo volando por la ventana y dice vamos solo es uno y nos esta poniendo en ridículo soltaron un monton de humo y le dijeron apuesto a que ahora no ves nada cierto dijo gohan si no los veo pero en cuestión de segundos tenia a los dos últimos maatones en el suelo y dijo les dare otra oportunidad se van de aquí ahora mismo y vuelvan o si no regresare por todos ustedes todos salieron corriendo con mido a gohan y todos le dicen muchas gracias ahora podemos estar tranquilos, ya no nos molestaran si ya no volverán y el anciano de dio a gohan recompensa y el ansiano le dijo al oído que le dio 100,000 joyas mas por ese trabajo bien hecho no hay problema tengo que regresar al gremio cuando regreso dijo ya me encargue de ese trabajo ahora tengo mucha hambre y mira le dijo en un momento te dare de comer y natsu no lo pensó dos veces y le dijo a gohan hey gohan quiero mi revancha claro pero mañana hoy estoy agotado

Fin del capitulo 3

N/A: bueno este capitulo es mas largo ya se imaginan lo que le pasara a natsu y estoy pensando en traer a dos personajes de dbz a fiore como sorpresa para gohan el aquí va a desarrollar el super sayajin mistico para enfrentarse a esos dos personajes y puede que no se suficiene tratare de subir el capitulo cuando puedo quisa para el fin de semana.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo4: broly vs gohan

Vuelvo a decir dragón ball z y fairy tail no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños.

Han pasado ya tres meses de que gohan se unió a fairy tail y en el mundo de gohan la amenaza que lo atacaba había sido vencida pero eso será para otra historia.

Era un día normal como cualquiera sobre todo por las constantes peleas de gray y natsu para demostrar quién era el más fuerte de los dos y Lucy se encontraba muy pensativa en ese día, lo cual hizo que gohan se le acercara y le preguntara

En qué piensas Lucy? Decía gohan la verdad gohan estoy muy preocupada y cuál es el problema que te tiene tan preocupada, es que no tengo dinero para pagar el alquiler y entonces Lucy, porque no buscamos un trabajo para realizar no es mala idea, anda busca uno que ofrezca mucho dinero.

_**Todos estaban pasándola bien ignorando la amenaza más grande que estaba a punto de llegar a la tierra en el mundo ft claro.**_

Lucy y gohan regresaban de su trabajo y decía Lucy gohan estás de acuerdo de que no quieres una parte no Lucy es todo tuyo decía gohan muy honradamente con una sonrisa tipo goku en su rostro.

De repente gohan ciento un ki gigantesco o ciento una energía enorme decir gohan y le preguntaba Lucy que esta algo confundida gohan que sucede y decía gohan a no no puede ser decía gohan, todavía esta con vida oye Lucy ve al gremio y dile a natsu, gray, erza, que los espero afuera del gremio, he si decía Lucy a un confundida.

Chicos gohan nos necesita dice que vallamos a fuera decía Lucy, todos salieron y gohan les dijo todo, miren chicos algo realmente malo está a punto de llegar aquí, tienen que saber la verdad antes que todo para empezar yo no soy de este mundo.

A que te refieres decían todos. Bueno soy un extranjero pero no pareces uno es que mi raza tiene la apariencia humana, soy un sayajin dijo gohan, he un sayajin nunca hemos escuchado sobre ellos, es normal porque es una raza que fue exterminada ase mucho.

Oh ya veo decían todo buen voy al punto, solo quedan unos pocos sayajin en serio como cuantos hay preguntaba Lucy, ummm bueno solo somos cinco yo, mi padre, mi hermano, otro sayajin que vive en la tierra y su hijo.

Oh volvían a decir todos bueno eso creíamos claro, hasta que un día apareció otro sayajin extremadamente poderoso, que tan poderoso gohan? preguntaba natsu y tiene tanto poder que destruyo una galaxia sin esforzarse y cuando mis amigos y yo peleamos con él al principio no nos fue muy bien nos vencido a todos solo mi padre no se dio por vencido, nosotros le dimos a mi padre nuestra energía para que le derrotara y eso creímos hasta ahora que volví a sentir su poder y quien es ese sayajin gohan peguntaba erza el se llama broly y es denominado en súper sayajin legendario.

Para que nos llamaste aquí afuera para decirles que me brinden de su ayuda para vencerlo, porque por muy fuerte que yo sea no puedo ganarle yo solo ahora sabiendo todo esto chicos, están dispuestos a ayudarme y si no lo hacen yo lo entiendo.

Oye gohan eres parte de fairy tail y eres nuestro compañero no importa que o quien seas siempre te ayudaremos para eso están los compañeros.

Bien se los agradezco mucho amigos decía gohan un poco aliviado.

Ahora vamos a buscarlo, chicos si decían todos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a donde broly estaba el noto la presencia de gohan y de los demás.

Ahora chicos vamos con todo contra el.

Gohan grito haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, expulsando su poder y estaba en su modo místico, todos se quedaron viendo a gohan muy sorprendidos bien chicos pónganse en guardia aquí viene lo peor.

Broly grita roaaaaaaaaaaaa, y paso a su modo súper sayajin legendario, y decía gohan maldición su poder sea triplicado más que antes.

Hagan lo que hagan no ataquen de una forma directa, lo siento gohan ya no puedo esperar más decía natsu ya estoy encendido decía natsu que se abalanzo hacia broly.

**Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego, **dijo natsu soltando golpes a broly lo cual causo una tremenda carcajada de parte de broly.

Hahahahahahaha, eso es todo lo que tienes insecto decía broly dándole a natsu un fuerte golpe mandando a estrellarse con el suelo y decía natsu, rayos es muy fuerte no le hice ningún daño.

Todos se quedaron impactados menos gohan de lo que paso maldición sigue siendo la misma bestia de siempre decía gohan enfado, y volando hacia broly haaaaa grito gohan soltando una fuerte patada a broly haciendo que retrocediera un poco para alejarlo de natsu**, **creación de hielo decía gray, **martillo de hielo,** aplastando a broly de bajo lo cual causo que el martillo de hilo se partiera en pedazos.

Hahahahahahaaha, baya otra de esas basuras ha venido a estorbar, decía broy.

Ahora que otro va a entrar a hacerme reír un rato hahahaha decía broly, erza se lanza sobre el con su armadura y dice ataquen mis espadas, broly ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba atrapando todas las espadas eso es todo lo que tiene chiquilla inútil dijo broly.

Ahora gohan se le pone enfrente dándole un golpe en la cara a broly haciéndolo enojar, ellos desaparecieron y reaparecieron en el aire dándose golpes los dos, solo que gohan se llevó la mayor parte de ellos, tomando a gohan de la cabeza y estrellándolo en el suelo dejando un cráter enorme.

Natsu decía** dragón de fuego aliento, **grito natsu lanzando una llamarada de fuego hacia broly que nisiquira se molesto en esquivar caminando en medio de ese fuego, poniéndose frente a natsu dándole una patada que lo mando a estrellarse a una colina dejándola destruida y natsu inconsciente.

Creación de hielo **espadas de hielo, **lanzando muchas espadas a broly que solo encendiendo su aura verdosa hizo que se destruyeran antes de tocar a broly, hahahahaha patético, ahora me desare de ti chico de hielo, desapareció y reapareció enfrente de gray dándole un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que gray saliera volando hacia otra colina dejando a gray inconsciente.

Bien ahora me desare de esas niñas que están aquí, eso lo escucho bien gohan lo que hizo que se encendiera y saliera volando hacia broly con un kamehameha en sus manos, apareciendo frente Lucy y erza soltando la onda del kamehameha a broly que ese sí lo hizo retroceder de donde estaba.

Chicas ahora salgan las dos de aquí no se fijó que cuando soltó su ataque de la explosión dejo noqueadas a Lucy y erza almenos haci broly no les hará ningún daño bien broly, ahora solo somos tu y yo pero que te parece si terminamos esta pelea en otro lado.

Como quieras escoge el lugar donde quieras tu tumba hahahaaha riendo maniáticamente broly.

Volaron un poco más lejos de donde estaban peleando antes, bien broly continuemos con esto.

Bien comencemos volaron el uno contra el otro, chocando golpes entre si haciendo que volaran ondas de choques en todo el mundo.

Todos se levantaron muy adoloridos y diciendo rayos si que es fuerte nunca hemos peleado con alguien haci de fuerte verdad erza, tienes razón natsu nunca hemos peleado con un monstruo como él.

Todos miraron a donde gohan y broly estaban peleando, rayos esos dos son otra cosa lo que miraron que gohan estaba teniendo dificultades para pelear pero si le conectaba algunos golpes.

Devuelta con broly y gohan, gohan estaba algo exhausto pero todavía podía pelear.

Broly se abalanzo hacia gohan lo cual no le dio tiempo de esquivar es ataque de broly le dio una patada en el pecho que lo mando a estrellarse en una montaña haciéndola añicos debemos ayudar a gohan decía Lucy, pero natsu la detuvo no hay que quedarnos aquí en el estado en el que estamos no podemos hacer nada para ayudar a gohan decía natsu, además el cambio el lugar de la batalla para que nosotros no estuviéramos en el medio del fuego cruzado hay que ver que pasa dijo natsu.

Con gohan rayos el poder de broly sigue aumentando más y yo casi estoy en mi limite maldición decía gohan en vos baja, gohan desapareció y apareció en frente de gohan dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago que hizo que broly escupiera un poco de sangre, le dio una patada que lo mando a volar lo que hizo que gohan siguiera con su ataque dándole una combinación de golpes a broly que le mando a volar directo al suelo haciendo un hoyo enorme.

Gohan estaba muy herido con su gi nuevo que le dieron echo tirones con solo la mitad de la parte superior y con hoyos en los pantalones.

Rayos él es muy fuerte estoy muy cansando, broly salió del agujero y dijo hahaha nada mal pero todavía te falta mucho para derrotarme, apareció detrás de gohan dándole una patada que lo manda a volar a donde estaban peleando antes y apareció arriba de él dándole un golpe que lo mando al suelo haciendo un cráter inmenso que natsu y los demás cayeron en dicho cráter la que más se impactó de eso fue Lucy que fue la que más se preocupó por gohan en ese momento, gohan se puso de pie un poco cansando y dijo crees que me vas a vencer broly aunque tu destruyas mi cuerpo mis deseos de pelear me levantaran porque son muy grandes y cuando eso pase te derrotare pase lo que pase.

Todos lo escucharon y dijeron baya gohan está arriesgándose mucho con lo que él dijo, todos estaban a punto de hablarle él se puso enfrente de todos y puso un capa protectora por que gohan sabía lo que broly lanzo los protegió tanto como puedo pero cuando la explosión termino gohan y los demás estaban en el suelo y broly dijo hahahahaha te lo dije chico no puedes derrotarme, pero como me han entretenido los dejare vivir para pelear una próxima vez.

Todos se levantaron heridos, pero lo que les impacto fue el estado en el que estaba gohan pero todavía vivo.

Gohan decían todos estas bien, si he pasado peores momentos que este y broly donde se encuentra él se fue no nos mató porque quería volver a pelar con nosotros gohan se levantó y dijo nooooooooooooooooooooo maldicion haaaaaaaaaaaa.

Expulsando un aura dorada con destellos eléctricos, y gohan se detuvo y miro vaya a esto es a lo que se refería mi padre cuando dijo que yo todavía tenía parte de mi poder dormido así que a esto es al que le llaman súper sayayin místico, este poder que siento en este momento sobre pasa al de broly por mucho y a un supera mucho la transformación de súper sayajin 3 de mi padre.

Cuando gohan volvió a su forma normal cayó sobre su espalda haciendo que todos se alarmaran hey gohan, despierta estas bien despierta gohan déjenlo dormir está muy agotado decía erza hay que regresar al gremio y pensar cómo vamos a detener a broly la próxima vez que lo enfrentemos.

Regresando al gremio todos los miraron y dijeron preocupados, hey que les paso sobre todo a gohan.

Estuvimos en una pelea en el último mentó él nos protegió por eso quedo haci bueno dejémoslo descansar un poco después le preguntaremos como vamos a derrotar a broly.

_Bueno ahí está el capítulo 4 espero que les guste le quise dar a este capítulo amargo y una derrota a los buenos para que gohan liberara su poder esperen en capítulo 5 que va a hacer la parte final de la pelea de gohan vs broly, espero que les allá gustado amigos esperen el siguiente capítulo en el fin de semana más tardar si hay algo que quieran criticar dejen su comentario solo que no se ofensivo porque de ser haci su comentario será bloqueado inmediatamente gracias._


	5. Chapter 5

Para resumir soy nuevo en esto de fanfic así, que de antemano les pido de favor que no me presionen mucho tendré problemas para subir episodios y los subiere cada fin de semana y el fanfic que hare será uno de dbz y fairy tail abran mucha sorpresas en ese fanfic solo les pido pasiencia.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo6: gohan vs broly parte 2

_Vuelvo a repetir dbz y fairy tail no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños._

Ha pasado un día desde que tuvieron su enfrentamiento contra broly.

En ese momento todos se encontraban muy pensativos sobre todo gohan.

Gohan: por que no pude derrotar a broly será que el tiene razón no tengo lo que se necesita para derrotarlo decía gohan.

Erza: bueno que debemos hacer la próxima vez que luchemos contra broly pensaba erza para si misma.

Natsu: rayos nunca he visto a alguien no recibir, ningún daño en una pelea a esto se refería gohan cuando dijo que era sumamente poderoso.

Gray: nunca me sentí tan inútil en una pelea, no como la que tuvimos ayer, contra ese monstruo.

Gohan: chicos voy a salir un rato ya regreso, necesito pensar en algo.

Lucy: no pensaras ir a pelear tu solo contra broly verdad gohan.

Gohan: no Lucy si no pudimos ganarle peleando todos, eso quiere decir que mucho menos yo voy a vencerlo solo.

Gohan salió del gremio y fue a un desierto algo muy retirado de magnolia, pensaba gohan tal vez pueda liberar ese poder que saque aquella vez que peleamos con broly.

En el gremio erza, natsu, gray y Lucy pensaban pobre gohan ha de estar muy preocupado después de esa derrota, tiene que estarlo.

Natsu: si nos hubiera protegido de aquella bola de energía, el hubiera seguido peleando con ese tipo.

Con gohan

Gohan: muy bien hay que expulsar ese poder que se encuentra dormido en mí.

Gohan comenzó a concentrarse cuando el suelo empezaba a temblar, a su alrededor y rocas salieron levantadas del suelo como si no hubiera gravedad alguna.

Gohan: vamos necesito concentrarme un poco mas.

De repente gohan empezó a sentir que su poder aumentaba rápidamente.

Cundo gohan grito para expulsar ese poder.

Gohan: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Gohan se vio envuelto en una aura dora con unos destellos eléctricos, muy visibles, su masa muscular avía aumentado y también su velocidad y fuerza.

Gohan: valla este poder es increíble ciento que debo concentrarme para, que no se salga de control ahora lo que sigue es estar en esta transformación, para acostumbrarme a ella y que no me cueste tanto transformarme.

En el gremio

Todos en el gremio sintieron, ese terremoto pero lo que mas les llamo la atención fue que se calmo muy rápido.

Gohan avía regresado al gremio en su forma de ssj definitivo.

Erza: gohan se puede saber por que estas transformado asi.

Gohan: claro es un entrenamiento especial, como es primera vez que me transformo en este super sayajin, pensé en estar transformado todo el tiempo en ecepción cuando duerma para poder controlar este poder a voluntad.

Erza: me parece bien parece que haci tendrás mas oportunidad de derrotar a broly o me equivoco.

Gohan: no estoy muy seguro algo que me enseño, mi padre cuando entrenábamos que nunca sacara conclusiones sin antes medir las fuerzas del oponente.

Erza: bueno gohan tu padre tuvo que haber sido un hombre muy fuerte ese aspecto.

Gohan: valla que si lo era, bueno voy a decirles algo tómenlo o no la única manera de vencer a broly es volvernos mas fuertes.

Natsu: como vamos a hacer eso gohan.

Gohan: de eso me encargo yo, mañana comenzaremos a entrenar y vamos a cubrir unos errores cuando pelean están de acuerdo.

Erza, natsu, gray y Lucy: si lo aremos dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Gohan: una cosa mas no esperen que sea blando, mi entrenamiento será muy duro chicos.

Natsu: bien gohan por que eso es lo que esperamos todos.

Al día siguiente

Gohan: bien natsu iras tu primero.

Natsu: perfecto lo tomare como mi revancha de la ultima, pelea que tuvimos.

Gohan en ese momento estaba en ssj definitivo.

Gohan: bien natsu venga entonces.

Natsu carga asia gohan, que no se movió ni un poco solo detuvo cada uno de los golpes de gohan.

Natsu: valla es mas fuerte que antes pero no me detendré seguiré peleando seré mas fuerte.

Gohan: no me digas natsu que ese es todo lo que tiene pelea con todas tus fuerzas, esa es la única manera de ganarle a un monstruo como broly, vamos otra vez natsu.

Natsu volvió a cargar pero esta vez **puño de hierro del dragón de fuego** grito natsu.

Gohan: muy predecible ese movimiento pensó en ese momento gohan.

Natsu siguió dando golpes que parecía, que ninguno llegaba a darle a gohan, entonces gohan desaparece de donde estaba y aparece detrás de natsu dándole una patada que lo manda al suelo.

Gohan: natsu tu estas cometiendo un gravísimo error, cuando peleas con un oponente mas fuerte que tu no te abalanzas hacia el de una forma directa y parar un momento y pensar en que vas a hacer, una pelea no solo es dar golpes si no conocer los puntos débiles y ciegos del oponente y mas si es uno, que te puede noquear de un solo golpe dijo gohan.

Natsu: el tiene razón veamos voy a intentar hacer esto a ver si funciona.

**Dragón de fuego aliento, **dijo natsu lanzando una llamarada de fuego hacia gohan, el cual salta para esquivarlo.

Natsu: perfecto resulto como lo planee.

Gohan no se dio cuenta de que natsu estaba en el aire **dragón de fuego aliento** dijo nuevamente natsu, lanzando una llamarada de fuego a gohan otra vez dándole directamente para que caiga al suelo.

Gohan: muy bien eso no estuvo mal natsu dijo gohan.

Natsu aprovecho que el humo no se había disipado para dar su último ataque **puño de hierro del dragón de fuego, **grito natsu dándole tres golpes en el pecho a gohan asiendo que retrocediera unos pasos.

Natsu: valla yo que pensé que te lastimaría un poco gohan.

Gohan: pero no estuvo mal natsu, descansa un poco has perdido muy poder mágico.

Natsu: gracias gohan por que en verdad necesito descansar.

Gohan: ahora sigues tu gray.

Gray: estos tipos me van a matar, pero si el trasero de fuego puedo golpearlo yo también puedo.

Gohan: esa es la actitud gray vamos será la misma estrategia.

Gray: bien haya voy.

Gray se concentro para pensar en que hacer ya lo tengo **creación de hielo espadas de hielo, **dijo gray.

Gohan: se mira prometedor ese ataque vamos a ver que pasa pensó gohan.

Gray lanzo las espadas haciendo que gohan las esquivara, "perfecto dijo gray" ahora que se movió **creación de hielo martillo gigante de hierro, **gray abalanza el martillo de hielo a gohan esquivándolo, "bien eso es parte de mi plan dijo gray", gohan suelta un puñetazo hacia a gray pero se da cuenta que lo que golpeo fue un clon de hielo, "maldición dijo gohan" el gray de verdad aparece atrás de gohan golpeando lo con el martillo "jumm" suelta un sonrisa gohan, cuando el martillo lo golpea y se hace pedazos.

Gohan: bien gray lo hiciste mejor de lo que esperaba.

Gray: creí que te lastimaría con eso pero el martillo se iso añicos cuando te toco.

Gohan: fue una buena pelea descansa un poco gray, bien la siguiente eres tu erza no hace falta que te repita nada verdad.

Erza: claro que no he puesto atención gohan.

Gohan: bien venga entonces, siempre quise medir fuerzas contigo erza o mas bien conocida como Titania.

Gohan y erza comenzaron a pelear haciendo, que magnolia temblara con esos golpes tan fuertes.

Erza: rayos el esta deteniendo mi espada con un solo dedo.

Gohan: nada mal no esperaba que entrenar contigo erza seria tan divertido.

Erza: digo lo mismo gohan vamos sigamos con esto.

Siguieron dándose golpes igual gohan, podía evadirlos todos y a erza le costaba seguir el rito cuando de repente erza pierde el balance, gohan le da una patada que la deja tendida en el suelo muy exhausta.

Gohan: lo hiciste mejor de lo que esperaba erza.

Erza: pero tu no me la pusiste nada fácil gohan.

Gohan: yo les dije que mi entrenamiento iba a ser muy duro, y Lucy donde esta.

Natsu: Lucy dijo que entrenaría por su cuenta ya que me dijo, que no esta al nivel de nosotros bien, es valido también entrenar a su modo.

Gohan: bien estoy de acuerdo bueno como ya esta anocheciendo, creo que el entrenamiento termino apartir de ahora depende de todos entrenar por su cuenta.

Todos entraron al gremio y gohan fue directo a dormir y los demás también.

Al día siguiente

Un hombre llego asustado al gremio diciendo que su pueblo estaba siendo destruido por un monstruo, que lanzaba bolas verdes de sus manos.

Gohan: maldito broly ya se puso a hacer desastres, maestro dígales a los demás que me alcancen cuando despierten

Makarov: esta bien gohan.

Gohan salió volando a donde sentía la energía de broly.

Broly: vaya aun sigue con vida hahahahaaha parece que ya no me aburriré mas.

Broly salió volando hacia donde gohan y los dos se encontraron en el camino.

Gohan: ahora si te voy a derrotar broly ahora soy mucho mas fuerte, que la ultima vez empezamos con el segundo raund.

Broly: hahahaha tienes mucha razón te has vuelto mas fuerte veamos entonces si puedes derrotarme.

En el gremio.

Makarov: chicos dijo gohan que lo alcanzaran, rápido después de que se despertaran, "bien dijeron todos" que salieron corriendo a donde estaba gohan.

Con gohan.

Gohan se abalanza hacia broly y broly iso lo mismo, entre chocando todos sus golpes haciendo que se sintieran en toda la tierra.

Broly: nada mal es has hecho muy fuerte pero acabamos de empezar esta pelea chico.

Broly vuela hacia gohan, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió el golpe que lo mando a volar a una estrellarse a una montaña haciéndola nada mas que escombros.

Gohan salió rápido de los escombros que desapareció y apareció arriba de broly dándole una doble patada en la cabeza mandándolo a estrellarse con el suelo haciendo un cráter enorme, poco después gohan baja a la tierra y en ese momento llegan los demás.

Gohan: chicos vayan al pueblo que esta haya y busquen si queda alguien con vida yo peleare con broly.

Lucy: bien pero asegúrate de ganar.

Gohan: los alcanzare si es que puedo derrotarlo.

Natsu: no digas eso como que si es que lo logras lo vas a derrotar.

Gohan: si ahora váyanse lo distraerá mientras ustedes llegan al pueblo.

Broly sale del agujero un poco herido.

Broly: hahahaha nada mal ese golpe si me dolió chico.

Gohan: bueno broly somos tu y yo de nuevo terminemos esto ahora.

Broly: me parece buena idea chico.

Volvieron a volar contra el otro soltando una combinación de golpes en el suelo haciendo que rocas se levantaran del suelo, y golpe que fallaban de la fuerza destruían una montaña.

Gohan: bien es hora de pelear en serio haaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Gohan grito como se vio envuelto en una aura dora con destellos eléctricos mas pronunciados.

Broly: roaaaaaaaaaaa.

Broly siendo rodeado por un aura verde que rodea su cuerpo.

Broly se va a una formación rocosa donde una onda verde se va adentrando en broly.

Broly: ahora te mandare al otro mundo.

Gohan: tendré que hacer el kamehameha más fuerte que haya hecho jamás.

Ka: gohan empezó a llevar sus manos adentro mientras una esfera azul va apareciendo.

Me: la esfera azul aumenta de tamaño y es rodeada por unos destellos eléctricos.

Ha: la esfera de luz aumenta mas de tamaño alsón de hacerse mas brillante.

Me: la esfera azul desprende destellos eléctricos a todas direcciones.

Broly lanza su ataque final hacia a gohan con la intención de destruir la tierra junto con gohan.

Haaaaaa: la onda de sale disparada hacia el ataque de broly.

Cuando chocan entre si la esfera de energía de broly se ase gigantesca y la onda del kamehame la detiene.

Broly le da mas poder a la gigantesca bola de broly y gohan también aumenta el poder del kamehameha.

Con los demás.

Habían encontrados a todos con vida por un milagro cuando miran hacia donde esta peleando gohan y broly con esos dos últimos ataques que juegan el destino de la tierra.

Con gohan.

Gohan: no voy a perder voy a derrotarlo a como de lugar haaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Broly: que demonios no puedo empujar mas mi ataque maldición.

Gohan con un ultimo grito haaaaaaaaaaaa, logra romper la enorme bola de broly, haciendo que este cree un campo de energía que es arrastrado cuando broly mira hacia gohan ve la imagen de goku , maldición.

Broly: **ka-ka-ro-to.**

La onda de kameha lleva a broly hasta el sol haciendo que estalle en el.

Gohan: por fin esto se termino.

Con los demás.

Genial gohan lo derroto.

Todos: sabíamos que lo lograría gohan en verdad es muy fuerte.

Con gohan.

Gohan ya no podía estar de pie por lo cual cae sobre su espalda, volviendo en su forma base.

_Bueno hay esta el capitulo 6 mas largo y mejor esperen los demás capítulos que habrán mas sorpresas para gohan y los demás, vuelvo a decir si van a criticar el cap que sea sin comentarios ofensivos de ser así su comentario será borrado y bloqueado de inmediato esperen el cap7 que saldrá a su debido tiempo hasta la próxima _


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo7: el Ataque de phanthom

_Dbz repito cola y de hadas no me Pertenece es de Sus respectivos Dueños_

Gohan y los demás La regresaban de do pelea contra broly, Pero CUANDO Llegaron sí quedaron impactados Con Lo Que vieron.

Natsu: quien le Hizo ESTO al gremio estafa airado tono un.

Lucy: el gremio ha Sido Destruido.

Todos entraron al sótano del gremio Todos le Dijeron una Makarov.

Todos: Que FUE Lo Que Pasó here Por Que el Gremio Tiene Salón AES Vigas De incrustados de metal.

Mirajane: FUE el gremio de phanthom.

Natsu: phanthom Por Que Ellos arian algo COMO ESTO.

Erza: él escuchado Que el phanthom gremio y de hadas de la cola del siempre han del Estado en Competencia.

Makarov: oigan Todos solista were Daños Materiales, while Todos Esten bien es Lo Que importa, Por Ahora Vayan una suspensión casas una DESCANSAR.

Gohan sí disponía a salir del gremio CUANDO FUE Detenido Por Lucy.

Lucy: gohan Tienes donde dormir.

Gohan: que La Verdad no Lucy de Que porción ¿Tienes dudas del lo.

Lucy: gustas Si Puedes quedarte en mi departamento.

Gohan: enserio no seria sin Problema Lucy.

Lucy: Claro Que No gohan.

Los dos were al apartamento de Lucy.

Apartamento de Lucy.

Gohan: baya es más grande Directivos de esperaba Que lo.

Lucy: si te gustara el interior.

De Cuando Lucy y gohan entraron lo Primero Que la violencia es Que Todos Estaban en do apartamento, lo Primero Que Hizo es Darle Una patada a natsu ya feliz.

Lucy: que Hacen en mi casa.

Gray: Todos decidimos Venir here Por Que phanthom PODRIA OPTAR porción atacar un UNO de Nosotros.

Gohan: Podria Ser Cierto.

Lucy: bueno solo hay Rompan favor del por nada.

Todos sí durmieron una erza Lucy ya les toco la cama, natsu y gris en el Consuelo y gohan En Una viga en el techo.

Al siguiente dia.

Todos Se levantaron y were al centro del pueblo, Donde encontraron un Una Multitud muy impactada.

De Cuando Llegaron al Lugar vieron una Levy y Amigos suspensiones amarrados en grande Árbol de la ONU, aire Unas CUANTOS Engranes en Ellos y estafa Unas Marcas Negras.

Lucy: quien Pudo hacerle ESTO unas Levy Y Los Demas.

Natsu: phanthom les juro Que los están Pagar Por Esto.

Makarov de Cuando llego mostraba Una vena en do Frente.

Makarov: sí puedo tolerar Que se metan Con Mi gremio, Pero no voy a permitir Que se metan Con Mis Hijos si phanthom QUIERE guerra Pues guerra tendra.

Expulsando do mágico Poder Haciendo Que el bastón Que llevaba en sí hiciera Pedazos.

Lucy: voy a Llevar un hospital Levy y los demás La al.

Gohan: Hey Lucy yo te voy a Ayudar si QUIERES.

Lucy: gracias gohan te lo agradezco Mucho.

En phanthom.

Natsu Avia tumbado la puerta del gremio.

Makarov: ataquen MIOS Hijos Con Todo yo contrate a un Buscar un José.

Makarov: José José donde estas.

Gajeel: baya salamandra ESTAS here.

DIJO Gajeel.

Natsu: asi Que Tu ere el trasero de hierro entonces venga pelea.

Los dos sí abalanzan contra el natsu Otro Dando golpes a Gajeel, Pero this hay nada Sentia.

Gajeel: jumm Eso Es TODO yo Espera Más de dragón eslayer de fuego.

Natsu: no era broma es Igual de Fuerte Que El Hierro.

La Con gohan y Lucy.

Gohan: Lucy ve una DESCANSAR una casa tu yo me quedare un cuidarlo.

Lucy: enserio gohan gracias de Verdad.

Lucy Saliendo del hospital, Buscando Su Casa, CUANDO SE topa estafa UNA MUJER rara estafa Una vestimenta azul y cabellos azules also.

Juvia: ella es la chica Que vinimos a Buscar Lucy haterfilia.

Lucy: quien eres tu.

Pregunto Lucy, Que pronto sí vio Envuelta En Una Esfera de agua, Cosa Que gohan miro TODO.

Lucy quedo dormida Dentro de dicha Esfera, CUANDO SE Despertó sí Encontro Dentro De Una Celda en ESE llego el maestro de phanthom.

José: Lucy si que los eres Difícil de ENCONTRAR.

Lucy: Por que haces ESTO Por Que Me Tiene Atrapada here.

José: No Estas Atrapada: hemos Venido a buscarte.

Lucy: quien les DIJO Que hicieran ESO.

José: FUE tu padre el nos pidio buscarte Y Que te lleváramos a casa.

Lucy: no creerlo sí puedo Que mi padre hiciera ESTO no lo, Haya si aunque sí puedo Creer Que echo TODO this caos, no voy a volver.

José: no Tienes elección realizada te llevaremos Con El Quieras o no.

Gohan: mas te vale dejarla salir de heno.

DIJO gohan detras de las Sombras.

José: quien eres tu.

Gohan: soy el Que va a golpearte si no la Dejas salir.

Lucy: gohan ESTAS here.

No me cavo José sí vio Atravesando Una comparación de los antes Que Pudiera Terminar de Hablar.

Gohan: Lucy ESTAS bie ...

FUE CUANDO interrumpido Lucy lo atrapo en abrazo un.

Lucy: como supiste Que estába here.

Gohan: FUE sencillo ENCONTRAR tu Energía, LUEGO De ESO me tomo 2 Minutos baño Llegar here hasta, Pero si estas bien Lucy.

Lucy: Ahora Que Viniste por mi si gohan gracias.

Gohan: bien lucy Ahora salgamos de Aqui Te PARECE.

Lucy: claro vámonos.

Gohan: bien Súbete a mi Espalda.

Lucy sí subio a la espalda de Gohan y Salieron volando del Lugar un Llegar Rápido al gremio.

En el gremio

Todos Estaban allí realizada Preocupados Por Que El Maestro estába muy mal y en ESE Momento, en ESE Momento Todo el gremio phanthom llego.

José: Cola de hadas busque entreguen a Lucy haterfilia sino-do gremio Sera Destruido.

Gohan: si quieren un Lucy tendran Que Pasar sobre mi Primero.

Todos: de Nosotros also.

En ESE Momento Lucy sí rompio en llanto.

José: bien disparen el cañón Júpiter A Todo Poder de Ahora.

Un rayo de color de negro salio de la ONU cañón Enorme de adentro del gremio, en ESE Momento gohan sí poso en Frente del Disparo, deteniéndolo estafa Una mano mandando el Rayo una montaña Una.

De pronto gohan lanza Una bola de ki en Do mano y la lanza Dejando Completamente Destruido el cañón.

Lucy: gohan te encuentras bien.

Gohan: si ESTO no es nada y natsu Donde esta.

Erza: el Peleo Con otro dragón eslayer y quedo gravemente Herido.

Gohan: ya veo.

Mirajane: ahora bien Que heno Llevar un Lugar Seguro De cola Lucy al hada.

Lucy: bien.

**N / A:** Aquí voy a saltarme algoritmos Por Que no recuerdo Mucho of this saga xdd.

Gajeel: Avia capturado a Lucy.

José: Gajeel ESTAS Seguro De Que this ella viva.

Gajeel le da Una patada enviándola un Una Pared Que Hace Que gima de dolor Lucy.

Gajeel: si ella Sigue viva todavía.

Lucy: baya PARECE Que el mas Fuerte de Este gremio no Puede del matar un Una Pequeña chica de como yo.

Gajeel le aplaste el abdomen en la comparación una a Lucy.

Lucy: Razón tenia No Eres Capas de matarme.

De Cuando Gajeel sí disponía de una Darle el golpe de gracia a Lucy gohan aparece Enfrente de Lucy Dandole golpe sin un Gajeel, enviándolo a Una Pared.

Gohan estába en do-forma de ssj definitivo no soportar Pudo el enfado y sí transformo.

Gohan: Lucy quédate Atrás.

Lucy asintió ruborizada Con la cabeza.

Gohan: ahora te están porción Pagar TODO Lo Que le Hiciste una Lucy.

Gajeel: no me Hagas reír, alguien como tu no podra vencerme.

Gohan: es Verdad Eres ONU idiota pero bueno entonces venga.

Gajeel sí abalanza gohan asia, recibio Que el golpe de hierro en el rostro-lo mas raro es Que ni Siquiera sí Movio.

Gohan: hahaha ESO TODO Lo Que Tienes Gajeel los eres patético.

Gajeel: que Dijiste maldito.

Gohan: Hasta Ahora Solo Un Log in using e Estado 25% of this Poder Pero, muy enfadado Estoy te mostrare el 50%, y Una Cosa si BSG mi 50% de Este Poder es lo mas Seguro Que te del haga Polvo rapidamente bueno here voy haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Gohan grito asiendo Que TODO temblara Y Que Saliera rocas del pelotas de la ONU edificio del Suelo, en Un Momento gohan sí detuvo Que tenia Una aura dora y Electricidad mas pronunciadas Que los antes.

Lucy miro una ruborizada gohan.

Lucy: gohan en Verdad es muy Fuerte yo CREI Que estába en do CUANDO limite Peleo estafa broly.

Gohan: bueno Gajeel QUIERES Seguir estafa this batalla perdida.

Gajeel: Anda no te Tengo Miedo.

Gajeel sí abalanza HACIA gohan, y Gohan No Se Movio Gajeel lanza Una patada al Rostro de Gohan y lo this bloque facilidad estafa extrema, de pronto gohan manda un palmar un Gajeel Lejos Pero this Logra recuperarse Que No Se dio Cuenta de Que gohan volando hiba Debajo de el.

Gohan: vamos Eso Es Lo Que Tienes TODO dragón de hierro.

Gajeel: maldito.

Gohan le da sin golpe en la Espalda un Gajeel Que lo manda al aire deteniéndose arriba, dándose Una Combinación de golpes Entre si que LUEGO bajaron Gajeel estába muy Cansado y Gohan no tenia Siquiera Una gota de sudor.

Gajeel comió Todo el Que Encontro metálica y sí recupero.

Gajeel: ahora Que He Comido él revivido.

Gajeel sí lanza un gohan estafa golpes al pecho conectándolos Todos, viendo un gohan Que No Se inmuto Poco des ni.

Gohan: bien Ahora es mi turno.

Gohan le dio sin golpe en el estomago a Gajeel, Que salio volando un Una Pared.

Gohan: Entérate ESO FUE porción Destruir el gremio.

Gohan aparece Detrás de Gajeel Dandole Una patada mandándolo al aire.

Gohan: FUE ESO porción natsu y ESTO porción es TODO Lo Que le Hiciste una Lucy.

Gohan hiso aparecer Una bola de Energía no Con la fuerza párr matarlo, solo Con la fuerza párr hacerle tumba DAÑO un.

Empedo un Una bola amarilla aparecer estafa UNOS puntitos de Energía Que se iban Uniendo en La Bola de Energía y gohan DIJO.

Gohan: **cañón fotónico haaaaaaaaa.**

La onda de Energía golpeo un Gajeel mandándolo a la comparación Pedazos haciéndola.

Gohan: que Quede bien claro si Vuelven a atacar nuestro de gremio o Lucy o mis amigos a la demás La Próxima no me voy a Contener no duden Que les ira peor Que Hoy.

Lucy Corrió Donde gohan Dandole ONU Fuerte abrazo muy.

Lucy: gohan en Verdad te agradezco muchisimo Que vineras a salvarme.

Gohan: oye no es necessary dar las gracias en solitario Hice lo correcto era y es salvarte Lucy.

Lucy: es ESE Momento sí ruboriza.

En ESE Momento Lucy pensaba en decirle a gohan Lo Que Sentia Por El.

Lucy: go-

A Lucy le costaba Mucho decirle un gohan Sentí Que lo.

Lucy: Gohan.

Gohan: si Lucy Que ocurre.

Le Pregunto a Lucy.

Lucy: Este Es Que Tu mí.

Gohan: si Lucy.

DIJO UN ruborizado muy gohan.

Lucy: ESTE tu me gustas Gohan.

En ESE Momento gohan sí quedo paralizado, Que una porción el Nunca des chica sí le habia confesado ante.

Gohan: Lucy yo La Verdad No Se Que decirte Por Que A Mi una chica Nunca sí me una confesado, from Que me acuerdo.

Lucy: enserio entonces soy la Primera gohan.

Gohan: La Verdad si Pero La Verdad No Se Que decirte.

En ESE Momento gohan Penso en si decirle lo Mismo o pensarlo mas Pero sí decidio a decirle also.

Gohan: La Verdad Lucy le SENTIDO porción algoritmo from ti Hace Tiempo.

Lucy: es serio gohan Por Que no me lo Dijiste.

Gohan: es Que No Sabia de como Lucy.

Lucy: entonces Este Es El Inicio De Una bonita relacion.

Gohan: bien si tu lo dices esta bien ASI estare Cerca del siempre, párr protegerte ESE Sera mi Objetivo.

Lucy ruborizándose y Dandole Otro abrazo Fuerte.

Lucy: Pero no Que heno decirles una Todovia gohan los demas.

Gohan: por mi esta bien Lucy.

Ya ha Pasado Una Semana del Ataque de phanthom un cuento de hadas y la Reconstrucción SE HACIA perfecta.

Gohan: baya Que aburrido se una por puesto this Lugar despues del Ataque de phanthom del quiero Luchar Con Alguien Fuerte y ProBar todo mi Poder.

Lucy: Pero si los usas gohan TODO tu Poder no Que Creo Que el pelee contigo sobreviva.

Natsu: Lucy Tiene mucha Razón.

Erza: Estoy de acuerdo estafa natsu y Lucy gohan, Tómatelo Con Calma.

Gohan: Creo Que Tienen mucha Razón iré a dar Una vuelta por ahi.

Lucy: Espera gohan iré contigo.

Gohan: bien vamos entonces.

En ESE Momento Que Estaban caminando gohan sintio Una Energía, familiar en ESE Momento Una lágrima salio de Gohan.

Lucy: gohan te encuentras bien.

Gohan: si Estoy bien.

En ESE Momento UNA VOZ familiarizado salio de los Cielos gohan DIJO.

Gohan: padre ESTAS vivo todavía.

Apareciendo goku Enfrente de Gohan.

Goku: oye gohan Que Bueno Que estas bien, muy estába preocupado y veo Que te tiene Vuelto Más Fuerte Que los antes.

Gohan: Así es padre Tu Sueno Por Fin en sí Hizo Realidad me he vuelto mas Fuerte Que Tu.

Goku: perder lo gohan vi TODO from El Mundo de Kaio sama ha y la ESA chica Detrás de tuyo Quien es.

Gohan: un si es Cierto padre ella es Lucy es mi novia.

Goku: es enserio Dijiste Lo Que Creo Que ESCUCHE es tu novia baya Pero Que sorpresa.

Lucy: gusto Un si es conocerlo goku señor.

Goku: Vamos no seas tan formal, dime solo goku de acuerdo.

Lucy: baya es muy gentil Que Igual gohan.

Gohan: padre busque Que es lo Que haces click here.

Goku: bueno Recuerdas ESE Agujero Que Apareció CUANDO estabamos Peleando Con majin boo.

Gohan: si una causa de ESE Agujero Llegue here.

Goku: bueno ESE Mismo Agujero me absorbió a mi also y Por Eso determinar here.

Gohan: ya veo ESO significa Que Podremos entrenar otra vez.

Goku: Claro Que Si Como La Última Vez.

Gohan: que porción padre no te unes un gremio del nuestro.

Goku: Suena idea buena gohan.

Gohan y Lucy regresaron Con Los demás La al gremio.

Llegaron de Cuando lo Primero Que preguntaron FUE Quien es el.

Erza Volvio a preguntar mas calmada.

Erza: gohan Quien es ese Hombre.

Gohan: el es mi padre es del Que te Hable Hace Poco.

Erza: entonces es el Quien te enseño a pelear.

Goku: it gusto sin conocerlos a todos Usuario y me podria UNIR al gremio.

Makarov: Pero porción Supuesto Que Si seria genial Tener un Otro Fuerte guerrero en nuestro de gremio busque goku Dónde quieres tú marca.

Goku: en El Brazo Derecho de color rojo.

_Bueno Asi Fue COMO goku also sí Unió un cuento de hadas, esta bueno ES UNA De Las Muchas Sorpresas de Que tenia planeadas En El capitulo8 Sera natsu vs ONU Sera Laxus gran capitulo Mejor que this. Repito si van a criticar el cap Que no sean criticas ofensivas gracias Esperen el siguiente cap Que saldra un su debido momento Tiempo muchas gracias ¡Hasta la Próxima Una Cosa mas this Historia Sera Bastante larga ASI Que habran dos emparejamientos mas de estafa natsu lissana aire gris y juvia Dejen ONU Mensaje párr decirme si es buena idea o no ahora si la del hasta Próxima._


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo8: goku vs natsu

Repito dbz y fairy tail no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños.

Ha pasado una semana desde que goku se unió al gremio de fairy tail.

Gohan: vaya papa no me esperaba que tu y vegueta se fusionaran para vencer a majin boo.

Goku: bueno gohan no fue nada fácil convencerlo, pero al final hizo lo correcto y nos fusionamos pudimos derrotar a majin boo rápido para poder revivir a los habitantes de la tierra.

Gohan: ya veo asi que vegueta sigue siendo igual de orgulloso que siempre.

Goku: ni me lo recuerdes gohan.

Lucy: de que estarán hablando gohan y su padre.

Erza: de seguro es algo muy importante no te preocupes el nos contara todo después.

Natsu: vaya si en verdad el papa de gohan es tan fuerte, quisiera pelear con el una vez.

Gray: usa la cabeza trasero de fuego si no pudiste vencer a gohan, antes mucho menos podrás vencer a su padre.

Gohan: padre que te parece un poco de entrenamiento hace mucho no tengo una pelea con alguien fuerte, quiero ver tu poder de ssj3 padre.

Goku: me parece bien gohan.

Gohan: chicos van a venir ire a entrenar con mi padre quieren ver la pelea.

Lucy ruborizada accedió, todos los demás también solo no como Lucy claro.

Gohan: busquemos un lugar abierto donde no haya nadie mas que nosotros, para poder pelear agusto.

Todos salieron del gremio y llegaron a un lugar abierto con algunas montañas a su alrededor.

Goku: bueno este lugar esta perfecto te parece gohan.

Gohan: claro es un buen lugar.

Goku se encorvo como se comenzó a transformar en ssj3 dejando al descubierto una aura dorada con destellos eléctricos.

Gohan: baya el poder que se siente de parte de papa es increíblemente grande, bien ahora es mi turno padre.

Como gohan comenzó a transformarse sus músculos se empezaban a agrandar al igual que su fuerza y velocidad, estallando en un aura dorada con destellos eléctricos mas pronunciados.

Goku: baya gohan a aumentado mas sus poderes de lo que creía.

Erza: esto va a ser emocionante veremos una pelea entre los dos sujetos, mas fuertes del gremio.

Lucy: genial nunca creí que la familia de gohan fuera tan fuerte.

Natsu: bien prestare mucha atención en esta pelea.

Gray: esto será muy interesante.

Makarov: bueno todos pónganse seguros este lugar, va a volar en pedazos.

Gohan y goku empezaron a pelear en tierra dándose una combinación de golpes y patadas entre si que chocaban cada golpe con el otro.

Goku: gohan me impresionas eres bastante fuerte empiezo a dudar si podre ganarte.

Gohan: lo mismo te digo a ti padre.

Goku y gohan desaparecieron y reaparecieron en el cielo, haciendo aparecer ondas de choque de cada golpe que daban hasta que gohan encontró una abertura en la defensa de goku dándole un golpe, en el estomago y otro golpe en la espalda mandando a goku a estrellarse al suelo.

Goku no pudo evitar el impacto, dejando un cráter del tamaño de una isla.

Goku: ese golpe fue efectivo de dos golpes me derribo, pero apenas empezamos hijo es mi turno de atacar.

Goku salió del cráter y antes de que tocara el suelo desapareció y reapareció al lado de gohan, conectando un golpe en el rostro y volvió a desaparecer y a reaparecer a otro lado dándole a gohan una patada que lo mando a estrellarse a una montaña.

Makarov: bueno estos dos son una cosa diferente de todos nosotros, tener esa fuerza tan descomunal y a un asi no destruyen el planeta con esos golpes.

Natsu: baya si que son fuertes pero igual no puedo dejar de intentarlo después.

Erza: esta es una pelea digna de observarse muy detenidamente.

Gray: rayos si peleo con alguno de los dos me vencerán fácilmente pero si el cabeza de fuego consigue una pelea yo también tendré una.

Lucy: bueno ellos son geniales pero por que gohan no ha salido de esa montaña.

Con goku gohan

Goku: vamos gohan se que no perderás con esos golpes tan simples.

Gohan: tienes razón padre estoy por aquí.

Goku: baya pudiste evitar colisionar con la montaña con tu velocidad bueno sigamos con esto.

Goku y gohan cargaron entre si intercambiando golpes el uno con el otro, gohan detiene un golpe a goku y hay comienza a hacer toda una combinación de golpes a goku en el estomago, dándole gohan otro golpe a goku mandándolo a otras cuatro montañas dejando solo escombros de esas montañas.

Goku sale de las montañas muy exhausto y gohan estaba igual hasta que gohan escucho de goku.

Goku: kaaaaaa….meeeeeee….haaaaaaaaa….meeeeeeeee.

Gohan: ya veo quieres terminar la pelea ya padre bien.

Gohan se preparaba para cargar su contra ataque.

Una pequeña bola de energía empezaba a formarse en la mano de gohan y aumentar de tamaño rápidamente con destellos de energía que se le introducían a la bola de la mano de gohan.

Goku: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Disparando la onda de poder hacia gohan.

Gohan: cañón fotonico haaaaaaaaaa.

Disparando su onda de poder también, los dos poderes colisionaron entre si haciendo una onda de choque masiva en ese momento ninguno de los dos quería ceder por lo cual goku aumento el poder de su kamehame pero a duras penas podía hacer que avance con lo agotado que estaba y gohan hizo lo mismo haciendo que se produjera una explosión dejándolos a los dos en el suelo en sus respectivas formas bases.

Gohan: baya mi papa si que es fuerte si me fue difícil empatar con el.

Goku: baya gohan es más poderoso que antes tuve suerte de que resultara en un empate al final.

Todos: esa fue una pelea increíble.

Makarov: si que pelearon con todo miren como dejaron este lugar de destruido, lo bueno es que este lugar no tenia habitante regresemos al gremio ya.

Unos días después natsu se encontraba muy decidido a pelear con goku, se dirigió hacia donde estaban goku y gohan.

Natsu: con todo el respeto que se merece, podría por favor tener una pelea conmigo.

Goku: claro nunca le digo que no a un combate vamos afuera.

Lucy: oye gohan este seguro de que es una buena idea que lo dejes pelear con tu padre.

Gohan: no lo se pero si mi padre acepto su reto no puedo ponerme en el medio, debo respetar la decisión de natsu y de mi padre.

Ya todos fuera del gremio se preparaban para ver la pelea entre goku y natsu.

Gray: bien hagan sus apuestas cuanto creen que dure natsu contra el padre de gohan.

Natsu: después le quemare el trasero ahora, pensar y luego atacar ya lo tengo esto servirá mucho.

Natsu: dragón de fuego aliento.

Grito natsu disparando una llamarada de fuego hacia goku que salto para evadirlo, bien eso es lo que quería que hiciera en ese momento natsu apareció sobre goku.

Natsu: dragón de fuego aliento.

Disparando otra llamarada de fuego hacia goku, dándole directamente y natsu aprovechando de que el humo no se ha ido volvió a atacar.

Natsu: puño de hierro del dragón de fuego.

Dándole varios golpes a goku que lo dejaron muy asombrado.

Goku: genial es primera vez que veo ataques asi este lugar es genial.

Goku noto que natsu estaba muy cansado por usar eso ataque que consumen mucho poder mágico.

Natsu: vamos todavía puedo luchar.

Goku: ese es el espíritu de lucha natsu pero esta pelea ya se termino.

Goku desapareció y reapareció enfrente de natsu dándole un golpe en el estomago que lo dejo fuera de combate.

Goku: peleas muy bien natsu si entrenas mas duro te aras mas fuerte eso te lo aseguro.

Lucy: bueno natsu duro mas de lo esperado.

Gohan: a pesar de que no le pudo ganar a papa se esforzó al máximo, bien hecho natsu.

Todos entraron al gremio y dejaron a natsu en una mesa recostado mientras despierta.

Fin del capitulo.

_Bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y no lo puse contra laxus por que no podía hacer que fluyera una idea de esa parte_ _de aquí en adelante pienso enfrentarlos contra zero, jellal y el equipo de hades planeo también hacer que vayan a edolas y hacer capítulos de los exámenes para magos clase S y también cubrir los grandes juegos mágicos mucha gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer hasta la próxima._


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo9: examen de magos clase S

Repito dragón ball z ni fairy tail me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños.

_N/A:_ perdón por el retrasado del cap pero la universidad me tiene atascado, aprovecho esto para decir que me voy a saltar unas partes en el crossover no quiero hacerlo muy largo por que quiero hacer otro, pienso saltarme hasta donde he visto fairy tail que es en la saga de Hades algunos me entenderán por que me salto cosas.

Ya ha pasado casi un año desde que gohan y goku llegaran a fiore.

Makarov: dentro de poco serán los exámenes para la categoría S de magos mañana daré los participantes y sus supervisores.

Gohan: examen para magos categoría s que significa eso.

Natsu: mira gohan aquí en fairy tail tenemos magos de categoría S que son los mas fuertes entre nosotros como los son Erza, Mira y gildarts y antes laxus cuando no estaba exiliado por el maestro.

Goku: eso suena interesante me gustaría participar.

Menciono goku con su expresión de ganas de tener un buen combate.

Lucy: yo creo que si ud señor goku y gohan participan van a pasar el examen fácil mente.

Paso el día y llego el momento en el que makarov anunciaría a los participantes.

Makarov: bueno los que van a participar en el examen son natsu, gray, juvia, lissana, Lucy, elfman, kana, freed, levy y gajeel estos son los que participaran en el examen.

Menciono makarov en ese momento.

Makarov: ahora mencionare a sus supervisores son erza, Mirajane, gohan y goku.

N/A: aquí voy a cambiar algunas cosas para que no suene muy monótono.

Lucy: es enserio yo espero que no me baya a tocar ni con gohan o con su padre.

Gohan: vamos Lucy no te pongas tensa, prometo no ser duro con los demás.

Lucy ruborizada y mas tranquila después de lo que gohan dijo.

Lucy: ahora que lo pienso ya va casi un año desde que gohan y yo estamos juntos estoy muy feliz por eso.

Gohan se ruborizo un poco al oír lo que Lucy dijo en ese momento.

Gohan: a ver por mi padre no hay problema que tenga novia pero mi madre esa es otra historia pero con la aprobación de mi padre me basta.

Gray: bueno no importa quien sea el que me toque voy a pasar y a convertirme en un mago de clase S antes que el trasero de fuego.

Natsu: te escuche cubeta de hielo yo me hare un mago de clase s aunque me toque de supervisor a el señor goku.

Goku: ese es el espíritu natsu espero que me toque ser tu supervisor en el examen.

Natsu: digo lo mismo.

Makarov: bueno una última cosa el examen se realizara en grupo de dos magos para que tenga más probabilidades de aprobar.

Lucy: enserio en grupos de dos.

Makarov: el examen se llevara a cabo en la isla tenrou y empiezan en dos días haci que armen sus grupos ahora.

Dijo makarov en ese momento, pasaron unos momentos.

Natsu: tu iras conmigo verdad happy.

Happy: claro que si natsu.

Lucy: oye kana quieres ser mi compañera yo te ayudare a convertirte en un mago de clase S.

Dijo Lucy a kana en ese momento.

Kana: claro será grandioso.

Bien así transcurrió el día eligiendo a su respectivo compañero y el día tan esperado llego por fin.

**Ya en la isla tenrou.**

Makarov: bien explicare como será el examen, entraran por una de esas cuevas hasta llegar a donde se encuentra su oponente donde deberán vencerlo para aprobar la primera parte, después les daré la segunda parte de examen que tengan mucha suerte.

Lo que no sabían era que uno de los gremios oscuros los hiba a atacar durante el examen durante la búsqueda del mago obscuro zeref.

Makarov: bueno hijos míos vayan cumplan su sueño y háganme sentir orgulloso de todos ustedes.

Todos entraron por sus respectivas entradas hasta llegar al otro lado de la isla.

Natsu y happy les toco enfrentar a goku.

Lucy y kana les toco enfrentar a gohan.

Juvia y lissana les toco enfrentar a erza.

Elfman y evergreen les toco enfrentar a mira y haci respectivamente.

Goku vs natsu

Natsu y feliz (happy) estaban rondando por el bosque hasta que se encontraron con goku.

Goku: baya así que me toco ser su oponente en el primer examen, te dire natsu que no te contengas ahora.

Natsu estaba muy preocupado de su situación.

Natsu: no tiene que decírmelo pretendía ir con todo ahora planeo ser un mago de clase s y nadie va a impedírmelo ni siquiera usted señor goku.

Goku: bien espero que tengas el poder para respaldar esas palabras natsu.

Dijo un goku mas serio que antes.

Mientras tanto con Lucy y kana.

Gohan: bien no usare ssj definitivo pero si voy a usar mi modo definitivo.

Lucy: dijiste que no ibas a ser duro con nosotros gohan.

Gohan: dije que no hiba a ser duro con ustedes no que se las hiba a poner fácil esas fueron mis instrucciones, cualquiera de las dos que logre darme un golpe pasaran no importa de quien sea el golpe.

Kana: bueno daré mi mejor esfuerzo en ese caso.

Gohan: perfecto por que eso es lo que busco de ustedes dos chicas.

Mientras tanto con goku, natsu y happy.

Goku: bien natsu pelea entonces.

Natsu bien aquí voy.

Goku se fue a su forma de ssj3 para poner a prueba a las habilidades de natsu.

Natsu: perfecto esto será mas complicado de lo que creía.

Natsu carga hacia goku con una orda de golpes dirigidos a goku, mientras que el solo los evadía con mucha facilidad.

Natsu mira a happy que esta guardando las cosas de natsu.

Natsu: happy que estas haciendo.

Happy: empacando por que no vamos a pasar de aquí natsu.

Natsu: de que hablas todavía no me he rendido.

Natsu seguía atacando a goku sin tener éxito, natsu en ese momento dio un salto para atacar a goku.

Natsu: dragón de fuego aliento.

Dijo natsu lanzando una llamarada de fuego hacia goku.

El cual solo moviendo su mano logro disipar la llamarada de fuego que salió lanzada hacia el.

Natsu: eso es imposible la disipo solo con mover sus manos rayos esto esta mas difícil de lo que creí.

Goku: bueno natsu creo que es hora de mostrarte mi poder.

Goku comenzó a expulsar poder con su aura dorada electrificada, haciendo que rocas del tamaño de natsu salieran del suelo.

Natsu: rayos es mucho poder pero no voy a darme por vencido.

Natsu hiba a darle un golpe a goku se detuvo en seco con mucho temor.

Natsu miro a goku y callo de rodillas por el miedo que lo invadió en ese preciso momento.

Goku: el miedo no es malo natsu, al contrario es lo que te demuestra cual es tu debilidad, con todas las peleas que he tenido ninguno ha bajado su puño al atacarme.

Natsu escucho todo eso y comenzó a llorar en ese momento.

Goku: ve natsu y conviértete en un mago de clase s cumple tu objetivo, pasaste puedes continuar con el examen, recuérdalo natsu el miedo no es malo cuando estas con tus amigos no hay nada de que temer.

Natsu en ese momento sonrió, por lo que goku le dijo.

En las afueras de la isla tenrou se estaba acercando el gremio oscuro mas fuerte de todos, el del maestro Hades por que sabían que el despertar de zeref estaba muy cerca.

Hades: vayan a buscar al mago obscuro y eliminen al que se les interponga en su camino sin piedad, mátenlos si es posible.

Fin del capitulo

_N/A: _bueno chicos aquí esta el capitulo 9 espero que les guste y perdón por saltarme algunas cosas es que de las demás no me recordaba mucho y no fluían mucho las ideas agradecería su ayuda aportándome buenas ideas para los siguientes capítulos si van a criticar el cap que no sea con comentarios ofensivos por que de ser así ni siquiera se tomaran en cuenta y serán eliminados en ese mismo momento muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto les agradezco mucho su apoyo y comentarios positivos que me ayudan a seguir adelante con el crossover esperen el cap 10 que estará mucho mejor que este y no se cuando lo subiría solo les pido paciencia gracias.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo10: el ataque de hades

Descargo responsable: dragón ball z ni fairy tail me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños.

La pelea de prueba entre natsu y goku había terminado, ganando natsu por entender lo que goku le enseño que por tener miedo no tiene que sentirse vencido, el miedo le sirve para ver cuál es su debilidad y hacerse más fuerte.

Ahora era el turno de Lucy y Cana que les toco un oponen igual de difícil que a natsu.

Gohan: bueno chicas les diré algo no usare mi ssj definitivo pero si voy a usar mi modo definitivo normal.

Lucy: oye Gohan dijiste que no ibas a ser duro con nosotros.

Gohan: si dije que no iba a ser duro con ustedes, pero jamás dije que se los iba a poner fácil esas fueron mis instrucciones dadas por el maestro la que logre darme un golpe cualquiera de las dos pasaran a la siguiente prueba bajare mi defensa para que me hagan un poco de daño con el golpe de acuerdo.

Cana: no importa cuanto bajes tu defensa con la velocidad que tienes antes de que logremos darte un golpe lo esquivaras fácilmente.

Gohan: vamos cana no seas tan pesimista, si trabajan juntas no hay nada que no puedan hacer, bien entonces empecemos con esto quieren chicas.

Lucy y cana comenzaron a dar golpes en dirección a Gohan pero este solo las evadía, cana intento sorprenderlo por la espalda en el momento en el cana le iba a propinar una patada a Gohan este solo se agacha.

Gohan: vamos chicas trabajen juntas esa es la única manera de ganarle a alguien que es mas fuerte que ustedes.

Lucy: tienes razón Gohan esta vez prepárate por que definitivamente vamos a darte un golpe.

Gohan: bien ese es el espíritu que esperaba de ustedes dos, vamos sigamos con esto.

Ahora cana y Lucy se abalanzan las dos hacia Gohan intentando golpearlo, pero el igual las evadía fácilmente, pero Lucy y cana no cedían continuaban atacando a Gohan hasta que lo hacen que se estrelle en un árbol.

Lucy: si lo tenemos ahora es nuestra oportunidad.

Las dos cana y Lucy soltaron un golpe asia Gohan que solo se agacho para evadirlas y se deslizo detrás de ellas para evitar seguir siendo acorralado.

Gohan: vaya eso si que estuvo cerca tenia razón ellas dos son muy fuertes, buen trabajo a las dos lo hacen mejor que la ultima vez chicas.

Cana: enserio de verdad pero aunque te acorralamos nos pudiste evadir fácilmente.

Gohan: pero se van acercando mas eso es lo que quiero que ataquen con todo.

La prueba siguió y cana y Lucy estaban ya agotadas de tratar de golpear a Gohan sin tener éxito hasta que Gohan sintió una presencia maligna cerca.

Lucy: es mi oportunidad lo golpeare.

Lucy aprovecho la oportunidad para darle un golpe a Gohan este antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue sorprendido con un golpe al pecho que aduras penas lo sintió.

Lucy: bien lo golpe ya pasamos.

Gohan: bien como se los prometí me pudieron dar un golpe, así que pasan las dos a la siguiente prueba buena suerte y mucho cuidado.

Así todas las pruebas se fueron realizando hasta que todos se encontraron en cierto punto en la isla.

Gray: que paso aquí todos pasaron.

Makarov: como Lucy y cana vencieron a Gohan pasan a la siguiente prueba.

Gray: es una broma vencieron a Gohan.

Makarov: como natsu venció a goku también pasa a la siguiente prueba.

Gray: es enserio natsu también paso.

Así sucesivamente se iban dando los participantes que cumplieron con sus desafíos.

Makarov: bien ahora les diré la siguiente prueba, es encontrar la tumba de el primer maestro de fairy tail maivis, el que encuentre la tumba pasara a la siguiente prueba buena suerte a todos.

Como natsu esta callado y muy pensativo, todos se animaron con lo que el dijo.

Natsu: gray, elfman, cana y Lucy yo prometo que me convertiré en un mago de clase S.

Salió corriendo a buscar la tumba para poder ir a la siguiente prueba.

Todos asintieron y hicieron lo mismo.

Natsu que estaba caminando por el bosque haciendo su búsqueda se topo con el equipo de elfman, que estaban frente a un tipo extraño.

Zeref: se acerca ya se está acercando.

Cuando de pronto Zeref se ve envuelto como en un torbellino de color negro, que comienza a secar los arboles y todo lo que estuviera a su paso, antes de que el torbellino los alcanzara natsu logra quitarlos del camino.

Natsu: quien eres tu responde.

Zeref: natsu eres tú.

Elfman: hey natsu conoces a este tipo.

Natsu: quien eres tú, de donde me conoces.

Zeref: no otra vez aquí viene de nuevo.

El mago oscuro se ve envuelto en otro torbellino que termino, de matar a los árboles secos que quedaron.

Natsu: chicos corran rápido eso no se ve bien.

Estallando el torbellino atrapando solo a natsu, pero lo extraño es que no le hizo nada solo cambiar su bufanda a color negro después de eso Zeref desapareció.

Natsu: quien era él.

En ese momento un fuego negro golpea a natsu.

Natsu: quien hizo eso.

Una vos algo chillóna y irritante salido de una colina.

Caza dioses de fuego: fui yo quien lo hizo.

Natsu: quien rayos eres tu.

Cazador de dioses: jeje los muertos no necesitan saber mi nombre.

Con Makarov

Makarov estaba esperando a que alguno de sus hijos llegaran, se topo con un visitante inesperado.

Hades: baya Makarov parece que los años no te tratan muy bien.

Makarov abrió los ojos como platos para ver que tenia al segundo maestro de fairy tail en frente de el.

Makarov: que estás haciendo aquí hades solo pueden estar en esta isla los que son miembros de fairy tail.

Hades: tienes razón pero tú sabes que fui maestro del gremio también así que también puedo entrar en esta isla si quiero Makarov.

Makarov: no importa que estás haciendo en este lugar hades.

Hades: estoy aquí buscando al mago oscuro Zeref antes de que despierte, y eliminando a los que nos estorben por eso estoy aquí Makarov, para matarte así impidiendo que te interpongas en mi camino.

Makarov: no crees que será así de fácil hades, voy a impedir que causes problemas a como de lugar.

Makarov y hades comienzan una pelea muy dispareja, teniendo la ventaja hades.

Hades: que te sucede Makarov está muy viejo para seguirme el paso es eso o me equivoco.

Makarov: no digas tonterías hades aun puedo vencerte.

Makarov se abalanza hacia hades pero este lo intercepta con un ataque que deja a Makarov herido de gravedad.

Hades: bueno parece que eso es todo por parte del tercer maestro de fairy tail, bien un problema menos ahora, todo depende de los demás para encontrar a Zeref antes de que despierte.

N/A: bueno recalcare una cosa ya conocen a Wendy no hice, el cap de cómo la conocieron por el tiempo y cosas asi, creo también que saben como la conocieron no ocuparan muchas explicaciones verdad.

Charle, Wendy y test se acercaban a la isla en ese momento solo, para entrar a una zona de guerra hecha por hades.

Siguiente cap: fairy tail contra el segundo maestro.

N/A:_ bueno siento la demora por el capitulo y si no está muy bueno me lo hacen saber sin comentarios ofensivos, y también por que estado corto de ideas en estos días, si me pudieran dar alguna buena idea para el siguiente capitulo se los agradecería mucho, gracias por apoyarme con este fanfic son comentarios me ayudan a seguir haciendo mas capítulos, cuando termine con este are que los de fairy tail vayan al mundo de fairy tail digan si les gustaría. También entre quienes le gustaría una pelea entre gildarts vs Gohan, gildars vs goku elijan con quien de los dos quisieran que peleara gildarts gracias._


	11. Chapter 11

_Bueno siento mucho el retraso del cap pero es que las ideas no fluían mucho pero ya volví y con todas las pilas puestas xd sin mas que decir hay esta el cap esta el regreso de otro enemigo de dbz sigamos._

Capitulo11: fairy tail vs hades parte 1

Continuando en lo que se quedo en capitulo pasado natsu y zancrow estaban en una pelea entre cazador de dragones y cazador de dioses.

Zancrow: baya salamander crei que hibas, a hacer esto mas divertido pero estoy muy decepcionado.

Natsu: descuida es solo el calentamiendo.

Zancrow y natsu cargan el uno al otro dándose golpes de fuego entre si, solo que la mayoría se los llevaba natsu.

Zancrow envuelve su puño en un fuego negro para golpear a natsu, que da directamente en el pecho de natsu asiendo que el fuego estalle enviando a natsu a chocar con algunos cuantos arboles.

Zancrow: hahaahahaha eso es todo lo que, tiene el hijo del rey dragon de las llamas.

Natsu: te vas a arrepentir de a verte burlado de mi ahora mismo.

Natsu enciende sus puños en fuego y se abalanza sobre zancrow, dándole varios golpe en el rostro y pecho enviando lo a una roca asiéndola escombros.

Natsu: haaa que te pareció eso.

Zancrow: jmmmm baya estas lleno de sorpresas, pero aun estas muy lejos de poder ganarme.

Con Gohan, cana y lucy.

Gohan aun estaba muy preocupado todavía, de la presencia que sintió ya momentos atrás.

Lucy: pasa algo Gohan te vez algo preocupado.

Cana: es cierto algo te tiene muy tenso que es.

Gohan: bueno chicas la verdad ase, unos momento e estado sintiendo una energía total mente extraña que irradia a la muerte misma por donde pasa, también es que la energía del maestro esta bajando lentamente y siento que natsu tiene muchos problemas en estos momentos.

Lucy: como lo sabes Gohan.

Gohan: por que esta en una pelea y esta perdiendo poder mágico rápidamente, no se lo que ba a pasar pero tiene todas las de perder creo que le ire a dar una mano.

Pero cuando Gohan se disponía a salir del lugar una voz le llamo la atención.

Desconocido: baya baya parece que has crecido mucho desde que peleamos ase 8 años.

Gohan: imposible esa vos es de cell.

Cell: asi es estoy vivo gracias a la monumental incompetencia de enmadayosama, regrese para vengar de esa humillación de me hicistes pasar en ese entonces.

Gohan: maldición pero como rayos escapaste del infierno según tengo entendido el que cae nunca puede salir.

Cell: te lo dije fue por la culpa de ese gordinflon, su descuido hizo que las puertas del infierno se abrieran y asi pude escapar.

Lucy: Gohan quien es el.

Cana: si y como te conoce.

Gohan: se los explicare después ahora, busquen un lugar seguro este lugar se va a poner muy peligroso para ustedes dos.

Lucy: bueno pero ten mucho cuidado.

Gohan: bien ahora váyanse.

Cell: te advierto que esta vez soy más poderoso que antes mi estimado Gohan.

Gohan: lo mismo te digo a ti cell, no creas que he olvidado lo que les hicistes a mis amigos en aquel entonces, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Gohan empezó a transformarse en ssj definitivo para poder pelear contra cell.

Goku: pero que cell está con vida, Gohan esta con el seguro que ahora le ganara con facilidad.

Cell: jmmm es cierto es mas poderoso pero de igual manera voy a pelear y a derrotarlo.

Gohan termino su transformación y estaba envuelto en una aura dora y eléctrica muy pronunciada.

Gohan: bueno cell quieres comenzar esta pelea, espero que hagas que valga la pena el esfuerzo.

Dijo Gohan con un tono muy enojado, mas que en ocasiones anteriores.

Lucy: nunca lo vi comportarse de esa manera.

De pronto goku aparece en ese lugar.

Cana: ha señor goku que esta haciendo asi.

Lucy: si y díganos porque Gohan esta actuando de esa manera tan fría.

Goku: es muy fácil explicarles eso.

Cana: bien porque es.

Goku: porque Gohan en este momento, está dominado por la ira y cuando está enfadado no hay ser en el universo que pueda derrotarlo eso es seguro.

Con natsu.

Natsu: rayos el es muy fuerte pero no me dare por vencido todavía.

Zancrow lanza una inmensa bola de fuego negra asia natsu que le da en el blanco que causa una explosión considerable, para hacer que natsu caiga por un precio.

Zancrow: ba creo que me sobre pase, pero si sigue vivo volverá a subir y lo esperare para darle el golpe final.

Con Gohan y cell.

Los dos cargan entre si dando una andada de golpes, sin conectar ninguno de esos golpes ni en Gohan ni en cell, pero en ese instante Gohan logra conectar dos golpes uno en el rostro de cell y el segundo en el pecho que lo ase retroceder un poco, pero con el mismo impulso aparece sobre Gohan dándole un doble golpe que manda a Gohan al suelo, cayendo de rodillas agrietando el suelo donde cayó.

Gohan: bueno suficiente calentamiento, no te parece.

Cell: bueno ya era hora de que te pusieras serio.

Lucy: que no estaban peleando en serio ase un momento.

Goku: no en este momento Gohan, solo esta midiendo las fuerzas de cell.

Cana: ya veo entonces.

Gohan y cell se enfrascan en una andada de golpes en el suelo haciendo, que se empezara a agrietar y a salir rocas disparadas del suelo en un memento se separan de uno y del otro.

Cell tenía ya algunos golpes y arañazos en su cuerpo, mientras que Gohan solo tenía rasgos en sus ropas nada más.

Gohan: que no me digas que ya te cansaste cell, si apenas estamos comenzando esta pelea.

Cell: sueña chico.

Los dos desaparecen y vuelven a aparecer en cielo, a una distancia considerable uno del otro.

En ese preciso momento Gohan y cell vuelan para confrontar al otro, chocando golpe con golpe, desapareciendo solo dejando visibles las ondas de choque que surgían cuando cada golpe se conectaba con el otro.

Cana: esta es la pelea mas increíble que he visto, te envidio lucy ahora se por que estas enamorada de Gohan.

Lucy la mira con rubor rojo igual que el cabello de erza.

Lucy: y que si lo estoy es mi novio después de todo, y no solo por lo fuerte que es me gusta.

Dijo lucy haciendo un pequeño puchero a cana.

Siguiendo con la pelea de Gohan y cell, cell en este momento estaba entrando en pánico de no poder conectar ningún golpe en Gohan.

Bien usare esta técnica.

Cell: makakosapo.

Dijo cell disparando el ataque hacia Gohan en el aire el cual solo lo rechaza mandándolo lejos creando una gran explosión.

Gohan: cell jamás vas, a derrotarme usando las técnicas de mis amigos y menos una que conozco muy bien, la técnica makakosapo del sr picoro muy buena si sabes usarla pero en tu caso no lo es por que pude desviarla fácilmente.

Cell: parece que tiene razón, mejor te derrotare de con una técnica única su clase.

Gohan: bien como tu digas, insecto.

Cell: kaaaaaaaaa-meeeeeeeeeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaaaaaa-meeeeeeeeeee.

Cell: que te parece este kamehameha hecho con todas mis fuerzas, que aras ahora guerrero invencible.

Gohan: no voy a ser absolutamente nada.

Goku: pero que no Gohan, si cell lanza el kamehameha con todo su poder, es seguro que la tierra explote.

Lucy: espero que Gohan haga algo.

Cana: esperen un minuto.

Cell: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Salió disparada una inmensa bola azul asi Gohan.

Goku: haaaaaa no puede ser lo lanzo.

En ese momento Gohan aprieta sus puños en ese momento.

Gohan: ka-me-ha-me.

Estaba empezando a decir en palabras inaudibles para los demás.

Gohan: haaaaaaaaaaaaa.

El kamehameha de Gohan deboro al de cell, quedando atrapado en medio de los dos ataques, quedando cell después sin brasos ni piernas.

Gohan: ahora no cometeré el error que cometi antes, super masenko.

Dijo Gohan mandando una gigantesca viga de energía asi cell, que dio directamente, sacando de ortibita a cell enviándolo al sol asiendo que se desintegre aya arriba.

Gohan: ahora si la energía de cell desapareció por completo, como debe ser bien ya paso todo el peligro chicas.

Lucy y cana voltearon para ver que goku ya no estaba ayi que se marcho después de ver la pelea.

Gohan volvió a su forma base, mientras se sentaba en el suelo soltando un leve suspiro de alivio.

Lucy: Gohan porque dejaste que ese ataque se te acercara tanto.

Gohan: digamos que tuve suerte de devolvérselo, no te preocupes tanto lucy estoy bien y mas importante aun ustedes están a salvo eso es lo que importa.

Lucy: claro que tengo que preocuparme soy tu novia después de todo.

Gohan: ok ok estabien, ya paso todo.

Cana: se ve que ustedes dos están muy enamorados.

Gohan y lucy se quedaron viendo, con una tonalidad roja otra vez como el color del cabello de erza xddd.

Gohan: pero igual, algo me sigue preocupando algo muy malo esta apunto de suceder en esta isla.

Lucy: estas seguro de eso Gohan.

Gohan: bueno a ciencia abierta no puedo, darlo por echo pero algo muy malo va a pasar, pero mientras yo y mi padre estemos aquí no abra nada de que preocuparse.

En ese momento Gohan ve en el cielo una versión miniatura de goku, dirigiéndose asi donde estaban Gohan, Lucy y cana.

Gohan: go-go goten.

Goten: hermano.

Goten aterriza enfrente de Gohan y las chicas, en ese preciso momento goten sale corriendo asi Gohan solo para saltarle enzima.

Goten: hermano pensé que no te volvería a ver.

Gohan: como llegaste aquí, llevando a Goten en los hombros.

Goten: de la misma manera en la que mi papa y tu llegaron aquí.

Gohan: ya veo y si nuestro padre también esta aquí.

Lucy: heeee Gohan de que me perdí, quien es el niño que es la viva imagen de tu padre.

Gohan: baya se olvidaba, cana lucy el es goten es mi hermano menor.

Goten: si es correcto, de grande quiero ser igual de fuerte que mi hermano mayor.

Gohan: claro que lo serás, incluso puedes llegar a ser más fuerte que yo y mi papa Goten.

Goten: yo mas fuerte que tu y papa´, imposible.

Gohan: no goten es un sueño mío que seas más fuerte que nosotros dos, así que cuando terminemos de hacer lo que hacemos aquí me mostraras en que as mejorado.

Cana: baya no creía que Gohan tuviera ese tipo de suños si que es un buen hermano mayor.

Goten queda mirando a la segunda chica a la par de Gohan:

Goten: a quien es ud señorita.

Dice goten educadamente.

Cana: yo soy cana mucho gusto.

Lucy: baya parece que para goten, Gohan es un ejemplo a seguir que bien.

Gohan: goten por que no vas a buscar a papa.

Goten: si lo hire a buscar ahora mismo.

Con eso goten se va volando a buscar a goku en los alrededores de la isla.

Lucy: oye Gohan tienes un lindo hermano menor, tiene una actitud muy inocente.

Gohan: si la verdad que si, tiene la misma actitud de mi padre cuando el era un niño ya lo conocieron solo espero que se lleven bien con el por favor.

Lucy y cana asintieron las dos con una, sonrisa muy sincera en sus rostros.

Con natsu.

El volvió a subir el barranco para, pelear con zancrow ganarle todos sabemos que el no puede quedarse con el tracero pateado x3.

Natsu salto del barranco mandando, una llamarada masiva hacia zancrow absorviendolo y estallando enviando a los dos a volar por distintas direcciones, natsu volviendo a caer por el mismo precipicio.

Con Gohan.

Gohan: será mejor seguir avanzando, a y el maestro ya esta bien mi padre ya le dio una semilla del ermitaño y también Wendy esta en la isla desde ase rato.

_N/A: recuerden que me salte unas parte y de lleno que ya conocen a Wendy xd._

Lucy: bien ahora ya podemos estar mas tranquilos todos.

Cana: supongo que si.

Gohan: bien continuemos adelante entonces.

Fin del capitulo.

_Bueno hay esta el capitulo 11 espero les guste si traje a goten también para que sea parte de fairy tail, y tendrá ssj 2 sera bueno y la pregunta les quiero hacer, como quieren que pelen contra acnologia todos juntos o solo Gohan, goku y goten lo que desidan se ara esta historia tiene para rato todavía comenten sin comentarios negativos muchas gracias_ :D


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno siento el retraso del cap pero he tenido ciertos problemas que no puedo mencionar pero sin mas que agragar vamos con el cap espero arreglar en este cap los fails del cap pasado sigamos.

Descargo responsable: soy dueño nada de dbz ni fairy tail ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capitulo12: fairy tail vs hades parte2

Continuando en lo que paso en el capitulo anterior, natsu estaba teniendo una pelea muy complicada con zancrow uno de los miembros del gremio oscuro mas fuerte de fioere gremori hart, no acabando hay otro poderoso adversario abia regresado para tomar venganza contra Gohan de la humillación de la pelea de hace ocho año aunque cell peleo con todas sus fuerzas no pudo tener su venganza y termino sucumbiendo ante el nuevo poder de Gohan.

Con Gohan, Cana y Lucy

Gohan: bueno chicas será mejor que sigan adelante, yo tengo que regresar donde están los demás.

Lucy: en serio por que Gohan, puedes venir con nosotras si quieres.

Gohan: lo siento pero esa no es una opción, yo cumpli con mi deber que erar hacerles la prueba y no puedo ir con ustedes chicas por que asi les seria sumamente fácil las demás pruebas.

Cana: parece que tienes razón, bueno Lucy hay que continuar.

Lucy: bien nos vemos luego Gohan.

Gohan: a se me olvidaba decirte algo, no tienes que aceptar si no quieres Lucy.

Lucy: que es eso que me quieres decir.

Gohan: bueno que te parece que cuando terminemos con este asunto, te enseño como volar.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron, de emoción por lo que Gohan le dijo, que le enseñaría.

Lucy: en serio me enseñaras a volar Gohan.

Gohan: claro y estoy mas que seguro de que podras aprender a volar mas rápido que a una amiga que tenia en mi mundo.

Lucy: como que le enseñas a volar a otra chica Gohan explicate ahora mismo.

Gohan solo se tapo la cabeza, pensando en como salir de ese predicamente en el que estaba metido si todos pueden decir pobre de Gohan.

Gohan: bueno bueno ten calma te explicare no le enseñe no por que yo quise si por que me soborno, bueno recuerden el sujeto con el que pelea hace rato.

Cana-Lucy: si lo recordamos.

Gohan: bueno cuando era niño yo fui el que venció a ese monstruo, pero su padre salió diciendo que el fue quien lo derroto, bueno no le tome importancia hasta que pasaron siete años de esa pelea, fue la segunda vez que mi padre muiro.

Suspiro Gohan un momento, al recordar ese fatídico dia su exprecion paso de alegre a muy seria, cana y lucy vieron esa mirada y una leve presión se cintio pero como paso se detuvo.

Gohan: bueno como hiba diciendo, cuando me dirijia a mi primer dia de clases estaban robando un banco y yo como el de buen corazón que soy ayude a la policía a atrapar y si cometi el error de transformar en ssj en ese momento, bueno esto no tiene mucha importancia, bueno ella me dijo que participara en un torneo de artes marciales me dijo que si no aceptaba le diría a todos que yo era aque guerrero dorado bueno tuve que aceptar por que no quería dejar de ir a la escuela fue en ese torneo donde empezó nuestra peor pesadilla pero se los contare después chicas, ya vez lucy no tuve nada en especial con esa chica.

Lucy: bueno esta bien te creo Gohan y acepto quiero aprender a volar como tu.

Gohan: casi se me olvida será un poco duro para ti pero te acostumbraras al tipo de entrenamiento.

Bueno y asi siguió hasta que se separaron.

Gohan: lucy ten cuidado y si estas en problemas, sola avísame con tus pensamiento y hay estare eso te lo prometo no importa si estoy al otro lado del universo hay estare.

Lucy solo asintió muy roborizada, y se despido de Gohan con un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Bueno luego de todo eso todos los que estuvieron en la prueba se olvidaron de ella para vencer al maestro hades, cada miembro de dicho gremio oscuro ya mensionado era mas fuerte que otro hasta que se encontraron con un miembro sumamente fuerte capas de controlar la gravedad ese miembro era nada mas y nada menos que bluenote.

Estaba todo el equipo de natsu al esepcion de cana que fue a buscar la tumba de la primera maestra de fairy tail.

Natsu: esto no va a detenerme le pateare el tresero.

Dijo natsu empesando a correr ignorando la gravedad que lo aplastava, pero cuando estaba a punto de darle un golpe a bluenote este solo hace que la gravedad aumente mas aplastando a natsu contra el suelo, apunto de aplastarlo cana sale de la nada con una extraña marca en el brazon derecho activando una magia antigua y poderosa bluenote se impresiona un poco pero después se calma.

Bluenote: una magia poderosa para una chica tan inútil.

Cuando termino de hablar un circulo de luz desendio del cielo enserrando a bluenote pero este no cambio exprecion serena, cuando lo atrapo a bluenote creían que todo había terminado pero en poco tiempo se libero diciendo.

Bluenote: como dije una magia antigua y poderosa en manos de una chica inútil.

Aplastando a cana con la gravedad, cuando estaba a punto de golpearla, cuando aparece Gohan atrapando el golpe muy enojado.

Todos: Gohan esta aquí como llego.

Gohan: no importa como llegue lo que importa es que estoy aquí no, bueno puedo ver que tienes un poder muy peculiar no es cualquiera que puede controlar la gravedad pero eso no te servirá conmigo.

Bluenote: baya baya llego el que estaba esperando el mago mas fuerte de fairy tail veamos si es cierto que eres casi imbencible.

Gohan: dejemos de hablar y pelemos.

Natsu: nunca había visto a Gohan tan enojado antes.

Lucy: este lugar se va a reducir a polvo.

Dijo una lucy muy precupada por que ella sabe que tan fuerte es Gohan en ese estado.

Bluenote aumenta la gravedad alrededor de Gohan por 200gs pero Gohan ni se inmutaba, empezó a caminar hacia bluenote.

Gohan: te lo dije esa magia no funcionara conmigo.

Lucy: que la gravedad que lo rodea es demasiado fuerte y nisiquiera la siente el sin duda es increíble.

Dijo una lucy muy intrigada por la resistencia de Gohan.

En la pelea Gohan desaparece y reaparece detrás de bluenote dándole un golpe que lo envía a volar a la orilla de una ladera estrellándose en ella, pero salió rápidamente.

Natsu: como es posible se mueve a tal velocidad, con toda esa gravedad sobre el.

Bluenote: como es que mi magia no te afecta responde.

Gohan: bueno te dire mi pequeño secreto, yo he estado entrenando desque que tengo memoria, y ese entrenamiento incluye entrenar bajo la fuerza de gravedad no importa que tanto la eleves no me afectara en lo mas minimo no almenos que la aumente mas de la que yo puedo soportar pero te dire, con cuanta gravedad solia entrenar puede que no me lo creas yo entrene bajo una gravedad de 150,000 veces la de la tierra.

Lucy: como 150,000 veces la gravedad de la tirra por eso es que es tan rápido.

Natsu. Rayos por eso nunca puedo darle un solo golpe por ese entrenamiendo especial.

(se que me sobrepase pero quería darle algo de impresión a todos xd bueno continuemos con lo que sigue).

Gohan seguía peleando con bluenote, dándole golpes y patas, no muy fuerte por que no querían que sus amigos, ni lucy vieran lo fácil que podía matar.

Gohan: todos sigan adelante yo me quedare aquí con el resuelvan este problema chicos.

Natsu: bien iremos a patear al que hirió al viejo va a sufrir de una manera legendaria.

Asi todos se fueron al barco o nave donde llego hades a la isla.

Bluenote: se que te estas conteniendo les dices que se vayan para que vean lo fácil que puedes matar a alquien o no.

Gohan: asi es no quiero que vean ese lado de mi, pero el que se atreve a ponerle un dedo a mis amigos y sobre todo a lucy mi padre o mi hermano, no dudare en matarlo.

Lucy: es enserio tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle muchas cosas pero será después de que el vensa a ese tipo.

Bluenote: quiero que me muestre ese inmenso poder que tienes, ese que tienes cuando tu cabello se torna dorado.

Gohan: bien cumpliré tu dese me combertire en super sayajin, solo se que te vas a arrentir, pero que te parece si hago una transformación mas poderosa que la super sayajin ordinario.

Bluenote: una mas poderosa.

El suelo empesaba a temblar como rocas empezaban a levitar en el aire, saliendo destellos eléctricos de donde salieron las rocas.

Gohan: raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Rugio Gohan haciendo que una onda de choque saliera disparada de su cuerpo, mientras su cabello empezaba a levitar y titilar de dorado a negro hasta que se torno dorado hasta que en un ultimo rugido se transformo en super sayajin 2.

Gohan: raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Rugio Gohan abriendo un agujero en el suelo, con un Gohan envuelto en un aura dorada y eléctrica no tan pronunciada como la del ssj definitivo.

Gohan: bien he cumplido tu deseo ahora, preparate para defenderte.

Todas vieron a Gohan transformado pero en una transformación menos potente pero aun asi sentían una gran presión en el aire.

Gohan estaba viendo fijamente a un bluenote muy estupefacto, cuando sintió un inmenso dolor en su estomago, haciendo que se encorbe y se retursa de dolor, dándole otro golpe enviándolo al aire despareciendo y reapareciendo ensimada de bluenote para darle una patada para mandarlo al suelo a estrellarse y dejar un pequeño agujero, en ese momento Gohan desiende hacia el enfrente del agujero.

Gohan: bueno ya te diste cuenta de que esta es una pelea perdida.

Dijo Gohan notando la presencia de los demás.

Bluenote sale del agujero y intenta un golpe en el frente de Gohan, dándole directamente, pero Gohan nisiquiera se inmuto por el golpe, tomando el puño y empezar a apretarlo para arojarlo a una colina que queda destrosada con un bluenote noqueado.

Gohan: que fastidio al menos esta pelea me sirvió de calentamiento para lo que se aproxima.

Gohan vuelve a su estado normal dirigiéndose asi los demás, muy impresionados por lo que vieron.

Natsu fue el primero en romper el hielo.

Natsu: eso fue increíble Gohan eres muy fuerte, aunque eso ya todos lo saben

Gohan solo sonríe con la típica sonrisa al estilo goku.

Gohan: chicos ire con ud para pelear contar hades, ya que me estoy aburriendo en esta isla.

Lucy: buena idea sigamos entonces.

Todos se reunieron estaban muy exustos incluso Gohan que por una extraña razón estaba agotado el sabia que transformarse en ssj varias veces sin el descanso necesario puede cansar al cuerpo.

Llegaron todos al barco o nave en el que llego el maestro hades y subieron para la batalla librar la ultima batalla en esa época por que se avecinaba un peligro igual de fuerte que el demonio hyldegan.

N/A: aunque si planeo hacer que hyldegan apararezca pero eso se los dejare a ustedes que lo decían y ya se que hay mucho de Gohan y eso pero les prometo que cuando haga el capitulo cuando peleen con acnologia voy a meter a todos en ese momento y en los demás por venir.

Bueno la pelea con hades empezó y parecía una pelea perdida, como todos estaban muy exaustos y no tenían mucha magia estaban al vorde de la derrota hasta que laxus si laxus llego para ayudarlos pero igual sucumbió ante la fuerza de hades unque le dio muchos problemas, al maestro.

En eso Gohan levanta la mirada y dice lo siguiente.

Gohan: es otra de probar esta técnica espero no dañarme a mi mismo,

Kaio-kenx10.

Dijo Gohan envuelto en un aura carmesí volando directamente hacia hades que no puedo evitar el golpe elevándolo en el aire, pero Gohan no se detuvo hay volo para darle otro golpe mandando al maestro a volar otrar vez, empezando a perseguirlo dándole una patada enviándolo a una de las paredes de barco, Gohan aterriza aduras penas en una posición de pelea muy adolorido.

Gohan: rayos como he usado casi toda mi fuerza no puedo martener por mucho tiempo el kaio-ken aumentado 10 veces si sigo haci no podre mantenerlo mas tiempo.

En ese momento el maestro hades se levanta y comienza a caminar.

Hades: baya muchacho ese golpe si que me dolio y me has hecho enojar demasiado.

Gohan: baya es una broma si que es duro yo crei que le haría daño con el kaio-ken por 10.

Hades avanza asia Gohan que no puedo evadir el golpe derribándolo y haciendo que el aura carmesí que lo rodeaba se disipara dejando a un Gohan muy hagotao.

Entonces laxus se le pone en frente, tiene que ser alquien de fairy tail que derrote al hades, ese momento una bola de fuego es enviada a laxus mandando su elemento de dragon a natsu quien se queda sorprendido, por lo que acababa de recibir de laxus.

Natsu: de todos los del gremio tenia que ser yo verdad.

Diciendo eso cuando unas pocas lagrimas caen, para luego prenderse en un fuego eléctrico y mirar con furia hades, que nunca espero el golpe de natsu que fue tan rápido que no lo puedo bloquea, dándole seguido una patada que lo manda a estrellarse a una pared.

Natsu: terminare esto ahora **rugido del dragon de fuego eléctrico.**

Dijo natsu lanzando una una llamarada de fuego eléctrica asea hades, quien intenti bloquearlo pero era tan poderosa que logro darle haciendo que la llamarada atravesaran el barco y parte de la isla.

Dejando a un natsu muy agotado cayendo a un agujero en el suelo cuando, es atrapado por una lucy y un Gohan muy asombrado.

Natsu: ahora si que no tengo nada de poder mágico.

Dijo natsu aduras penas cuando lo subieron, pero no descansaron mucho cuando hades se levanto mas enojado que nunca.

Hades: malditos mocosos me las pagaran caro todos.

Diciendo hades quitándose un parche que tenia en el ojo derecho que era todo de color rojo, apereciendo también una capa negra muy larga haciendo un hechizo que hizo aparecer unos monstruos haciendo una postura extraña.

N/A: postura que no recuerdo muy bien pero si ya han visto fairy tail y no es por ofender a nadie saben de que postura hablo.

Hades: ahora enfrentaran sus mas grandes miedos todos caerán ante esos miedos.

Todos estaban muy preocupados a tal grado que ninguno se podía mover de donde se encontraban, la joven Wendy estaba muy aterrada. Cuando natsu saco a todos de sus pensamientos.

Natsu: el miedo no es malo, el miedo nos ayuda a ver cual es nuestra debilidad pero cuando estamos todos juntos no hay nada de que temer.

Lucy: es cierto si estamos unidos no tenemos de que temes.

Levantándose todos y corriendo hacia hades, sin evadir ningún ataque de aquellos monstruos que aprecieron, en ese momento natsu se estaba cayendo, cuando Gohan, Wendy y lucy lo tomas y lo lanzan asia al frente, cayéndose ellos llegando donde erza y Gary que le dan el ultimo impulso para golpear a hades haciendo que retrocediera en ese momento natsu hace su ultimo movimiento.

Natsu: **arte secreta del dragon de fuego elecrico.**

Dijo un natsu asiendo una espiral de fuego elecrica que golpe a hades esplotando dejando a un hades noqueado en el suelo cual dice natsu.

Natsu: raaaaa hemos ganado.

Todoas asintieron muy exaustos cayendo sentados al suelo y un Gohan cayeno de espaldas siendo el que se sobre esforso mas que todos primero, peleo con cell, después con bluenote y después algunas pocas peleas que lo agotaron y esta ultima que lo obligo sobre esforzar su cuerpo.

N/A: bueno hay esta el capitulo espero les guste y denme ideas para los furuos cap por que esta historia tendrá segunda termopara.


	13. Chapter13

Descargo responsable: repito no me pertenecen ni dbz ni fairy tail ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capitulo13: la calma antes de la tormenta

Continuando en lo que quedo el capitulo anterior, todos estaban teniendo batallas semi complicadas con los miembros de gremio oscuro gremori hart, incluso el equipo de natsu que estaban teniendo su batalla contra el maestro hades todos estaban muy agotados inclusive gohan que ya barias veces se transformo y también usando el kaio-ken.

Pero al final salieron victoriosos, pero será esta la calma para otro tormenta sin mas que agregar continuemos con el capitulo.

Con todos

Bueno ya han pasado ya algunas horas de que pelaran contra el maestro hades, y triunfaran y todos se encontraban descansando para reponer fuerzas pero lo que no sabían era que se avecinaba un peligro mucho mayor que el maestro hades.

Lucy: esto si es tranquilidad ahora que lo recuerdo tengo que preguntarle ciertas unas cosas a gohan.

Lucy se dispuso a ir a buscar a gohan y que evidentemente encontró muy rápido.

Lucy: gohaaan.

Gohan: he Lucy que ocurre.

Lucy: la verdad quiero preguntarte ciertas cosas.

Gohan: que serian esas cosas.

Dijo un gohan muy confundido, pero en ese momento aparecieron los demás.

Lucy: bueno quiero saber si lo que dijo bluenote que te contenías de golpearlo fuerte tanto como para matarlo.

Natsu: si gohan nos dice todo lo que quiere saber.

Todos asintieron dejando a gohan sin mas remedio que contarles todo.

Gohan: bueno a decir verdad si me contenía, por tuve multiples oportunidades de matarlo de un golpe en varias ocasiones.

Natsu: has matado a un enemigo tuyo de un golpe gohan.

Gohan: a decir verdad fueron si mal no recuerdo 7 individuos.

Lucy: enserio gohan dinos mas.

Una Lucy algo inquieta.

Gohan: el sujeto con el que pelee antes de bluenote se llamaba cell, cuando era mas pequeño como de unos 11 o 13 años pelee con el y hizo que aparecieran varias formas miniaturas de el mismo que eran muy fuertes, y empezaron atacar a todos mis amigos y a mi padre que había usado casi toda su energía peleando contra cell y sabia que en cualquier momento moriría, la ira que sentía fue tanta que no pude contenerme.

Gray: en serio que tan fuerte eran todos ellos.

Gohan: muy fuertes a pesar de que todos entrenamos, como locos para ese día esas cosas tomaron a todos como simples juguetes, llego un momento en el que ya no podía ver eso y comencé a pelear fui derrotándolos uno por uno , hubieron algunos a los que los partí a la mitad y algunos que les arranque la cabeza de un golpe haciéndolos estallar hasta que pelee con cell, lo domine demasiado fácil pero cometí un error de confiarme y no eliminarlo el se hiba autodestruir junto con la tierra pero nos salvo mi padre bueno y que mas me querían preguntar.

Erza: sabia que el era muy poderoso, pero matar a sus enemigos de un golpe eso es ridículo.

Natsu: cual fue esa técnica que usaste antes como se llamaba etto a kaio-ken dinos que es eso.

Gohan: a eso la verdad la guarde para ultimo momento, la técnica kaio-ken es una técnica que te permite amplificar tu defensa, ataque y poder destructivo de una manera momentánea.

Lucy: si tenias por esta técnica en el usaste, la potencia máxima do antes de gohan.

Decia una lucy muy impaciente por saber la respuesta.

Gohan: bueno la verdad no era, una opción ya que a medida la aumente me ire asiendo daño a mi mismo por eso es de ultimo recurso y la aprendí de mi padre el me enseño a hacer hace pocos días.

Gray: ya veo.

Gajeel: bueno no importa solo quiero escuchar todo esto para saber como derrotarte en el futuro.

Wendy: no escucho lo que dijo gohan-san que el puedo vencer a sus oponentes de un solo golpe.

Gajeel: jmmmm no me importa.

Así pasó gohan respondiendo a las preguntas de todos con mucha calma.

Lucy: gohan tu hermano puede transformase como tu.

Gohan: si y me sorprendio mucho, que el se pudiera transformar a esa corta edad lo cual me dice que poco de su verdadero potencial sigue dormido y yo voy a hacer que lo livere por que puede que necesitemos sus fuerzas en el futuro.

Goku: baya si gohan tiene razón por que cuando entre en casa con el, estaba muy cerca de transformase en ssj2.

Gohan: es enserio pero dudo mucho que ese sea todo su poder igual ahora que no esta mi madre para sobre protegerlo voy a entrenarlo adecuadamente de casualidad padre todavía trajiste la cámara de gravedad.

Goku: si sabes mejor que nadie que ese entrenamiento es esencial para nosotros.

Gohan: muy bien.

Con Zancrow

Ellos llevaban a zeref a hades para supuestamente hacer que despertare, pero en ese momento zeref menciona el nombre mas terrorífico que puede existir acnologia, asiendo que saliera una aura negra para matar a zancrow dejándolo muy palido.

En la nave de hades

Todos se disponían a irse de la isla, pero zeref los detiene.

Hades: es el mago oscuro.

Zeref: ud creen que estoy dormido, pero no estoy despierto y sus pecados han hecho que acnologia **(dragón negro del apocalipsis), **regrese.

Hades: acnologia no puedeser.

Zeref: todos saben que con la aparición de acnologia, se sabe que esta era a llegado a su fin.

Acabando de decir eso, ase que aparesca una leve aura negra asiendo que matara al maestro hades en segundos.

En la isla

Todos estaban tranquilos y ya Cana le había confesado a gildarts que el era su padre, todo estaba muy tranquilo todos estaban descansando hasta que llega juvia.

Juvia: juvia tiene algo importante que decirles a todos.

Gray: y que seria eso juvia.

Juvia: acnologia.

Todos se quedaron en un estado de shock, al escuchar ese nombre.

Makarov: tiene que ser una broma esta era a llegado a su final tan pronto me pregunto por que a decidido regresar.

Wendy: escucho un rugido de dragon muy cerca.

Natsu: es enserio.

Todos estaban asustados hasta que un fuerte rugido, los hizo mirar hacia arriba, divisando un dragon negro con unas escamas en espiral azul y la parte inferior de un gris suave, estaba descendiendo cuando aterrizaba todo empezó a temblar.

Lucy: un dragon real.

Gajeel: es enserio.

Natsu: entonces si sabes donde esta igneel gildarts responde.

Gildarts: no natsu lo siento no se donde esta igneel acnologia es el único dragon que sigue activo en esta, era por su puro capricho.

En un momento aterrizo haciendo que mucho arboles salieran, volando por todos lados, y suelta un rugido que hace que el bosque desaparezca por completo de un solo rugido.

Gohan: tiene un ki muy poderoso.

Goku: tienes razón gohan no podemos tomarlo a la ligera.

Goten: que haremos.

Gildarts: vamos no se queden parados hay muevan sus traseros, rápido y corran.

Acnologia se eleva para empezar su ataque.

Lucy: Wendy tu puedes hablar con dragones habla con este.

Wendy: por que porque haces esto responde.

Acnologia solo dirije su mirada llena hacia wendy.

Gildarts: es inútil acnologia no se molestaría en hablar con, humanos por que el los mira como puros insectos.

Todos comenzaron correr mientras acnologia soltaba coletazos, y manotazos al suelo para aplastar a todos, hasta que dirigió uno de esos golpes al grupo de natsu que se encontraban todos juntos se disponía a comérselos todos esperaron el golpe que nunca llego cuando vieron que gohan detuvo el golpe.

Gohan: aprovechen ahora corran, lo mas pronto posible los alcanzare después.

Lucy: gohan suéltalo esa cosa puede matarte enserio.

Gohan: lucy no me importa morir, si es protegiendo a mis amigos soy capas de dar mi vida por ustedes mis amigos no mi nueva familia.

Natsu: gohan.

Gohan: natsu llévate a lucy rápido confió enti.

Natsu: si eso hare, ya escuchaste lo que dijo gohan lucy vámonos.

Lucy: bien pero ten mucho cuidado gohan, por que te necesito.

Gohan: esta bien ahora corran.

Gohan, Goku y Goten atacaron acnologia, pero nada parecía detener a esa bestia enorme.

Goku: hagamos un kamehameha los tres con la energía que nos queda.

Dijo Goku en ese momento y los tres se pusieron en posición.

-Gohan-goku goten: kaaaaaa-meeeeee-haaaaaa-meeeeee-haaaaaaaaaaaa.

Soltaron los tres una honda de kameha muy poderosa, dando directamente en acnologia haciendo que se estrelle en unas montañas, todos esperaban que saliera y salio bastante rápido, dejando a Goku a gohan y a goten sin energía.

Hasta que el maestro se pone en su forma de titan para hacerle frente a acnologia tomándolo por el cuello empujándolo hacia atrás.

Natsu: maestro.

Makarov: corran todos al barco ahora.

Dijo un Makarov que seguía, forcejeando a acnologia, hasta que se enfanda y dice.

Makarov: vaaaaaaannnnn a desobedecer las ordenes de su maestro incluso hasta en el final.

Wendy: hasta el final dijo.

Laxus toma del cuello a natsu para llevárselo, cuando voltea a ver a laxus noto que estaba llorando.

Erza: perdónenos maestro.

Todos comenzaron a correr dejando al maestro peleando con acnologia.

Makarov: no crees que te dejare pasar atrás mio, están mis hijos los que tienen que vivir para la nueva era vivan hijos mios vivan el futuro.

Dijo Makarov que sintió, que acnologia lo estaba arrastrando hasta que lo empuja hacia al frente para tirarlo a la tierra aplastándole el pecho con su enorme mano haciendo que el maestro gritara de dolor.

Makarov: voy a morir pero almenos protegí a mis hijos.

Dejando caer la cabeza para esperar el ultimo golpe de acnologia hasta que abre los ojos en shock, cuando ve correr a natsu subiéndose al brazo del enorme dragon.

Natsu: no lastimes al abuelo.

Acnologia en un intento de zafarse a natsu del brazo, le da un golpe a Makarov que lo mando a topar con una montaña.

Cuando Makarov ve también a erza-

Makarov: erza tu también.

También ve al frente a laxus envuelto en elecricidad.

Laxus: **estilo dragon elecrico rayo rabioso.**

Erza: **circulo de espadas celestiales.**

Juvia:** nebulosa de agua.**

Levy: **escritura solida: fuego.**

Lucy: **vamos sagitario.**

Mirajane: **explosicion demoniaca.**

Gohan: **masenko.**

Goten: **no tiene precio.**

Goku: **no tiene precio.**

Todos dirigieron sus ataques a acnologia dando le directamente.

Desde el cielo estaban natsu, Gajeel y wendy.

Wendy:** rugido del dragon del cielo.**

Gajeel: **rugido del dragon metálico.**

Natsu:** rugido del dragon del fuego.**

Todos lanzaron sus ataques dándole a acnologia destruyendo una parte de la isla, solo para que acnoloiga saliera del agua mas enojado aun.

Gildarts: solo esta jugando con ustedes no esta usando ni, la mitad del poder que uso cuando peleo conmigo.

Cuando acnologia estaba en el cielo preparando su rugido final, zeref estaba en la nave de hades observando todo.

Zeref: esta era ha llegado a su fin adiós natsu dreegnel.

En la isla todos se toman de las manos en circulo para esperar el ultimo golpe del dragon.

Todos: todos vuelven a la cola de hadas.

Maivis la primer maestra del gremio se pone a rezar por ellos.

Hasta que acnologia lanza su ataque directo a la isla, destruyéndola por completo haciendo que desapareciera.

Acnologia destruyo la isla, acnologia volvió a desaparecer dede ese insidente pasaron 7 años en un muelle estaba el joven romeo esperando el regreso de todos el ya estaba mas grande de unos 11 años vestido del mismo estilo de natsu.

Pero esto será para otra ocasión.

N/A: Bien hasta aquí esta capitulo espero les guste por que me fue muy difícil hacer este capitulo dejen un comentario y fururas ideas para el próximo capitulo a qui los deja gokusayajin9


	14. Chapter 14

Descargo responsable: no me pertenece ni dbz ni fairy tail ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Capitulo14: el regreso y el entrenamiento para volar

Desde que acnologia destruyo la isla tonruo han pasado 7 años, y un pequeño joven los espera en un muelle con mucha impaciencia, pero sobretodo con deseos de ver a sus amigos ese joven era Romeo que ahora tenía la edad de 11 años, y vestía con un chaleco morado con orillas amarillas, un pantalón blanco con una cinta negra en la cintura, unas chanclas y con su insignia de fairy tail en el hombro derecho, para hacerlo más corto era una versión miniatura de natsu.

El esperaba el regreso de sus hermanos del gremio en el muelle todos los días, durante ese periodo de tiempo fairy tail ya no era lo que solía ser antes paso de ser aquel gremio problemático y enorme a uno muy preocupado a causa de eso ya no llegaban trabajos, y la mayoría de los miembros se retiraron.

El nuevo maestro de fairy tail Macao, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que acnologia destruyo la isla, siempre asemos búsquedas en esa área y nunca encontramos nada.

En un barco estaban droy y jett que se dirigían de nuevo al lugar donde solía estar la isla, cuando llegaron al lugar lo que vieron los dejo a los dos muy perplejos era una joven parada encima del agua, la joven extiende sus manos, para hacer aparecer la isla jett y droy se quedaron en shock porque esa magia era muy fuerte, cuando la joven termino la isla regreso a la normalidad y en ese momento jett y droy se adentraron en la isla estaban buscando a todos y baya que los encontraron pero cuando los vieron se dieron cuenta de que en el tiempo que paso no cambiaron nada se miraban de 17 o 18 de edad exceptuando a gohan, goku que tenían una edad mayor pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue en un mini goku que se encontraba con ellos.

Jett: los encontramos hay que llevarlos al barco rápido, para volver a fairy tail ahora volveremos hacer el gremio más fuerte de fiore.

Droy: si ahora volveremos hacer una familia de nuevo.

Dijeron los dos que se dispusieron a subir a todos en el barco, pero no volvieron a encontrar a esa joven de ase rato.

En fairy tail

Todos estaban tranquilos hasta que llegaron a cobrar el préstamo que les dieron.

Desconocido1: bueno páguenos lo de este mes rápido si no quieren tener problemas.

Macao: lo siento pero es que no hemos tenido trabajos este mes por eso no podemos pagarles, denos hasta el mes siguiente.

Desconocido2: no tienen la paga al maestro no le gustara eso, miren a lo que a llegado fairy tail a suplicar hahahahaha.

Se rio el segundo sujeto que hablo antes, en ese momento romeo se mueve de donde estaba parado a decir.

Romeo: lárguense no les vamos a pagar nada.

Dijo un romeo muy enojado con un fuego morado en sus puños.

Desconocido3: baya pero miren la insolencia del chiquillo ahora veras que no debes meterte en los negocios de los adultos.

N/A: a ver solo quiero decir que pongo como sujeto desconocido por que no recuerdo los nombres lo siento continuemos.

El sujeto se disponía a atacar a romeo, cuando una patada lo manda a volar a la pared trasera del gremio.

Todos se quedan viendo perplejos de que sus amigos habían regresado.

Natsu suelta su sonrisa peculiar y dice.

Natsu: hola a todos regresamos, bien ahora quien es el siguiente que quiere salir volando o se irán por las buenas.

Dijo un natsu con una vos fría.

Desconocido1: esto no se quedara asi volveremos ya lo verán.

Dijo el sujeto que cuando se disponían a irse gohan se les puso en el medio.

Gohan: no ustedes no regresaran aquí, ya que si lo hacen no será nada comparado a lo que yo les are que será mucho peor de lo que natsu les haga ahora, si pueden retirarse.

Dijo un gohan con una vos más fría que la de natsu.

Todos eso sujetos salieron corriendo del gremio muy, aterrados de lo que les podían hacer.

Todos estaban felices de ver a sus amigos no a su familia de nuevo, todo el gremio hizo una fiesta ese dia para celebrar el regreso de todos.

Hasta que rompieron el hielo con una pregunta, que tarde o temprano arian todos.

Todos: quien es ese mini goku que esta con ustedes.

Gohan: bueno el es mi hermano menor se llama goten, anda goten salúdalos a todos.

Goten: bueno mucho gusto de conocerlos a todos, espero llevarme bien con todos.

Dijo goten poniendo la sonrisa clásica que caracterizaba a gohan y a goku.

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa sincera.

Macao: qué edad tiene usted goten.

Goten: tengo 9 años, será posible que yo también me pudo unir al gremio de mi papa y gohan.

Macao: pero por supuesto que si.

Makarov: bueno me alegro que te hayas hecho cargo de todo, y sigue siendo el maestro yo me tomare un descanso de todo.

Bueno y así paso el día con una celebración y llego el día esperado para Lucy.

Gohan: bien lucy partir de hoy te enseñare como volar y espero que lo logres.

Lucy: si pondré todo de mi para aprender a volar como tu gohan.

Gohan: bien para aprender a volar lucy tienes que controlar tu ki o en dado caso tu magia me explico bien.

Dijo un gohan explicando despacio todo lo que hay que saber.

Lucy: a gohan y si no tengo eso que dices ki no puede aprender a volar.

Gohan: mira lucy todo ser vivo tiene un ki desde el más pequeño individuo, hasta el más grande me entiendes así que tú tienes ki que en este caso vendría siendo tu magia lucy.

Lucy: a ya veo entonces que tengo que hacer.

Gohan: primero tienes que concentrar tu energía (ki), para volar pero si lo que quieres es aprender a volar a gran velocidad eso es más difícil, bien no nos desviemos concéntrate como si estuvieras meditando.

Lucy: bien entendido.

Lucy empezó a concentrase, cuando se sintió una leve presión en el aire empezando a elevarse un poco.

Gohan: bien lucy lo estás haciendo muy bien sigue así.

Lucy: gohan.

Gohan: que pasa lucy.

Lucy: cállate no me puedo concentrar.

Haciendo que gohan se tapara la boca, con las manos para no distraerla más, en ese momento empieza a descender al suelo.

Lucy: ah esto es agotador.

Dijo una lucy sudando mucho por el primer intento de vuelo.

Gohan: pero es increíble lograste levitar en tu primer intento eso es muy bueno lucy.

Dijo gohan elogiando a lucy, solo para ruborizarse un poco.

Y así paso una semana y lucy ya podía volar no muy rápido pero ya podía volar como gohan y eso la hizo feliz.

Gohan: lo sabía ella tiene más poder del que se imagina pero se lo diré, después quiero que se sorprenda cuando se lo diga.

Lucy: ya vez gohan ya puedo volar y no fue muy difícil.

Gohan: si lucy lo hiciste perfecto ahora baja y toma un descanso, porque te lo mereces de verdad.

Lucy: si ahora bajo.

En ese momento llegan goten y goku al lugar.

Goku: baya parece que aprendió a volar muy rápido, ella es buena gohan no la dejes ir.

Gohan solo asintió, con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en el.

Goten: gohan quiero pelear contigo puedo.

Gohan: bien goten claro ven y muéstrame cuanto has mejorado y papa puede participar también así será más divertido el entrenamiento.

Goku: si hace tiempo no entrenábamos juntos.

Lucy: oye gohan puedo quedarme a verlos entrenar.

Gohan: claro pero ponte en un lugar seguro.

Lucy: claro gohan.

Dijo lucy que se fue volando, debajo de un árbol lejano.

Goku, gohan y goten comenzaron a entrenar goku y gohan estaban dando golpes y patadas el uno al otro.

Hasta que goku desparece pero gohan de un golpe a donde apareció goku, dejándose los dos un leve corte en la mejilla viéndose mutuamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lucy: guau su entrenamiento si está a otro nivel dudo mucho que natsu, gray, erza, gildarts y laxus soporte entrenar de esta manera.

Goku y gohan seguían intercambiando golpes, con un goten que estaba mirando hasta que se decidió atacar a gohan dando un golpe que gohan esquivo fácil y todos los demás golpes que goten propino.

Gohan: baya goten porque te mueves tan lento.

Dijo gohan tomando de los brazos a goten dándole dos leves rodillazos y un leve golpe para mandarlo al suelo.

Gohan: bien padre y goten pueden transformase en súper sayajin si quieren yo me quedare así en mi forma normal.

Dijo gohan para lo cual goku y goten se transforman en súper sayajin.

Lucy: es en serio los va a enfrentar a los dos transformados, sin transformarse el.

Goku y goten soltaban una andada de golpes a gohan, el cual los esquivaba todos, sin problemas en el descuido de goku, gohan le da un golpe en el pecho que lo hace retroceder y le dan un doble golpe para mandarlo al suelo, pera rápido goten intenta darle una patada a gohan que la esquiva pero la patada llego a rozar su mejilla.

Gohan: lo sabía él se está adaptando rápido a la pelea él tiene mucho poder dormido, pero yo y mi padre lo haremos despertar.

Dijo gohan para si mismo.

Gohan: vamos goten que sucede ya estás cansado si eso es descansa un poco porque se te será difícil entrenar al mismo ritmo de nosotros descansa un poco.

Goten: si eso hare recuperare un poco de aliento.

Dijo gohan que se fue a su forma normal y se fue donde estaba lucy observando todo.

Goten: puedo recostarme un rato aquí con usted señorita lucy.

Dijo goten muy educado, para lo cual lucy asintió muy alegre.

Lucy: si claro la sombra es de todos.

Dijo lucy asiendo que goten se sentara y se dejara caer dormido en un instante.

Gohan: bien padre solo somos tu y yo que te parece si terminamos el entrenamiento de hace un tiempo que quedo como un empate.

Goku: me parece una excelente idea gohan.

Goku se fue a su forma de ssj3 y gohan a su forma ssj definitivo al 70 por ciento de poder.

Gohan: bueno padre ahora usare un 70% de mi máximo poder, no importa si no me contengo verdad.

Goku: me sentiría decepcionado se te contienes atácame con todo lo que tengas no te contengas en ningún momento.

Ambos se abalanzaron el uno y el otro dándose una anda de golpes en en suelo asiendo que salieran rocas disparadas por todos lados y destellos eléctricos también.

En el gremio todos sentían esos enormes temblores.

Makarov: que sucede.

Natsu: deben ser goku y gohan que están entrenando vayamos a ver.

Dijo natsu y todos llegaron en cuestión de segundos, a donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea y se sentaron junto con lucy a observar todo.

Solo se sabía que había una pelea por las ondas de choque que se producían por cada golpe conectado y cuando goku y gohan aparecían y desaparecían.

Goku y gohan siguieron peleando dándose golpes y patadas, que parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a dar su brazo a torcer en esa pelea.

Cuando aparecen en el suelo y vuelven a cargar el uno al otro tomándose de las manos tratando de hacer retroceder al otro pero ninguno de los dos se movia.

Gohan: haaaaaaaaaaaa.

Empezó a encender un aura dorada eléctrica y goku hizo lo mismo haciendo que las dos auras se unificaran en una sola, haciendo que sus pies se enterraran en el suelo haciendo que rocas empezaran a elevarse hasta que rompen el forcejeo con golpe cada uno, que luego empiezan otra andada de golpes en uno al otro hasta que cuando fallaran golpes hacían que una montaña cercana se destruyera solo con el aire del golpe y haci sucesivamente.

Hasta que se separaron los dos muy exhaustos hasta que ambos se pusieron en una posición singular.

Gohan: súper ka-me-ha-me.

Goku: baya ya veo quieres terminar esto bueno, súper ka-me-ha-me.

Ambas bolas de energía se hicieron grandes del tamaño de gohan y goku hasta que.

Gohan: haaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Goku: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Ambos soltaron sus olas de ka-me-ha-ha, que colisionaran entre si empujando asi atrás y adelante.

Lucy: es increíble ellos no parecen querer rendirse.

Goten: a si son mi papa y mi hermano son los guerreros más fuerte de nuestro mundo, pero el más fuerte de todos es gohan.

Natsu, erza, gray y todos: es enserio nos alegra que estén de nuestro lado.

Las hondas de ka-me-ha-me-ha iban a estallar hasta que en un último empuje se las hondas de ka-me-ha-me-ha se hicieron tan poderosas que terminaron estallando mandando a goku y a gohan a volar en direcciones opuestas el primero en caer en su forma normal fue goku y después gohan.

Gohan: jaja te gane papa.

Goku: asi parece gohan igual no soy oponente para ti de todas formas.

Gohan: no digas eso padre, me diste la mejor pelea de todas es lo que quería en todo este tiempo.

Así termino el entrenamiento y de ese misma manera entrenaron todos los días hasta que se hicieron más fuerte.

Más de lo que ya eran todos y goten ya se pudo transformar por fin en ssj2 poder al máximo

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo espero les guste el siguiente.

Próximo capítulo el torneo de artes marciales.


End file.
